A Different Type Of Fame
by luckygurl102
Summary: Nina Jones: famous rockstar/witch. Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived. Coincidence that they meet? Nothing is a conincidence anymore.
1. A Farewell Concert: Pt 1 of 2

**Chapter One: Farewell Concert**

A/N: I own nothing in this story except the plot, any new characters, or anything else that you don't recognize from the books. I've made up most of the songs and I'm not quite sure if they've got a certain beat or flow, so I don't know. J*~*~*~*

It was a normal, hot summer's day when a tanned teenager jogged her way home. She'd been on a jog before her farewell concert. It depressed the strong Nina Jones, to be moving nearly on the other side of the world, what would happen? She was going from Beverly Hills, California, to Number 5 Privet Drive, Surrey in Britain, as if she didn't have enough teenage problems of her own.

Nina stopped in front of her house; whish was full of movers' trucks loading up their belongings. She didn't look forward to moving, even though it was for her benefit. She was a rock star, couldn't she have an attitude?

Letting down her auburn hair, she shook out her pony tail. She was dressed in a camisole and short shorts with her Puma jogging shoes. To keep in shape, and just for fun, Nina often went out for a run whenever she had a lot of her plate, and her band, new album, and farewell concert she could say was a lot on her plate. She walked up to the front door, removing her Ipod's headphones and opening the front door to their mansion in Beverly Hills, Nina called out. "Mom! I'm home" Her voice carried out through the cathedral like ceiling, accented with gold plating lining up to the top. All around her in the foyer were many plants, kept to the utmost health by their gardening team, and many pictures of Nina, her family, and friends. She only held a close few, and they were her band. It was a shame; really, Nina didn't have many friends, only tons of fans. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Ten seconds after Nina had announced her arrival, she heard heels on the mahogany wood flooring and within moments a tall brunette came in the foyer, her mother Janelle. Janelle was a high class woman, having made it in the big leagues being a famous movie producer and director, while her husband, Tom Jones was a big league movie critic and director. The Hollywood business was in Nina's blood and it seemed perfect that she was gifted with an incredible singing voice.

Spotting her beloved mother, Nina rushed over to her, a worried look about her. The only people Nina would completely break down in front of was her two best friends, and her mother, otherwise she was the strong, unbreakable Nina Marie Jones; rock star extraordinaire.

"Mom, what happens when we move in? It's the summer and I don't know what school I'll be staying at. I don't know anyone in Brittan, and I don't have a British accent," said the sixteen year old star. She may have a star attitude and diva presence, but inside she was still the worried teenager filled with angst and problems, just short of a few pimples and the part where she wasn't followed around by the paparazzi every step she took."Well, you'll be going to the Wizarding school there, Hogwarts, I think it was. Anyway, you have an American accent, it's you, and you'll tell them about living in America. Besides, I here that where we're moving is a great place. Number four Private Drive in Surrey, a suburban neighborhood that had lots of kids and teenagers. Honey, you know you don't want to fit in. You're much to like myself and your father. Don't worry about anything else accept your farewell concert." Her mom said. That's the thing Nina loved about her mother, she always knew the right things to say to make Nina feel like everyone owed her the world, and she was amazing."Ok, I just hate leaving, what about all the fans, and the band, there going to know something is up Kaolin is the only one that knows I'm not a muggle, because she's half blood herself and she's already graduated from Salem. James and the rest of the band thought it was weird that Kaolin and I left for school every year in Salem, Massachusetts, won't they think it weird if I go all the way to England?" Nina said, full of what if's and buts. She wanted answers to all her questions"I know you want answers baby, but I don't know everything. Some things we've got to figure out on our own. And don't worry about them, you've got enough on you're plate. You're like I was at your age…Baby, just relax." Her mom said comfortingly. It was the only advice she had for her daughter, and it saddened her to see Nina so worried.

Sighing, Nina nodded, knowing her mother was right. Nina was both very worried, and beyond excited about moving. She'd heard about Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore went to Hogwarts, and he was the current Headmaster. She also heard that Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter went there, and he was her age. She could only wander if she'd be friends with him. _KayKay would be so jealous._ Nina said in reference to her best friend. They'd spend last summer on tour in Europe and had seen news articles in a Wizarding newspaper about Harry, talking of how Lord Voldemort had returned and they were calling Harry a liar about something. Nina could hardly remember all that she did remember was that both Kaolin and she knew that Harry was brave, and very hot. But she did remember at the end of the summer they were saying how the Dark Lord had returned, and the Sirius Black was innocent, and a lot of things that Nina couldn't recall at the moment. She then left the foyer and moved through the living room, that was half empty do to the moving crew they'd hired. Why her parents just didn't use their wands, Nina didn't know but she kept quiet about it, knowing her parents would go into some long explanation of she did say something about it; they usually did. She then went upstairs and found the door leading to her room, which was full of boxes except for her closet. She walked in her closet, flipping on the lights that lit up her large, walk-in closet and ventured over to the racks of clothes to get her concert outfit. She'd had it bought from the latest clothing store and it just came in last night. Her outfit consisted of a curve hugging halter top that was a violet color which brought out her dark violet eyes that held a mixture of emerald green, and a pair of low riding hip huggers that were black.

Her phone started playing her latest song: Indescribable and she read the text from her manager, Christina Snipes. It said to hurry up and get to the stage, the concert was in an hour and they wanted her there now."MOM! I'M LEAVING! SEE YOU AT THE CONCERT! DON'T FORGET TO TELL DAD TO COME!" Yelled as she headed down the stairs and out the door, her concert outfit in hand and her crème pumps in the other hand."OKAY!" Her mom yelled as Nina walked down the driveway as she saw her favorite stretch green limo. She'd gotten in painted and it had their band's name on the side: Breakdown. If she was going to miss anything material like about America it'd be her limo. She sighed and smiled at Frank, the forty year old driver and got in the back. Frank drove her to Breakdown Hall, a concert hall named after their band. It seemed only fit that they played their last concert in the place that made them exited to be met with a few news cameras and more than enough reporters asking her "Why the sudden move?" and "Is it the band, are you on a solo career?" or "Is this a press stunt?" or her favorite "What about James?" All in due time, Nina just answered with a smile for their camera's but not a word passed her lips, she'd been through this for nearly three years, and knew how it worked. She dodged the press and walked to her dressing room where she saw the make up artist, and her manager, Christina. The make up artist fixed her with natural make up, she had a natural complexion which needed no make up to make her look beautiful. After the make up artist left Nina pulled out her large mascara brush and loaded her eyelashes with it; she loved her mascara, anything that made her eyes pop.

"Why do we have people that do it for you if you can just do it yourself?" Christina asked with a smirk on her face.

Nina turned around and grinned at her friend and manager. Christina had been there since the beginning and helped Nina and the band through the rough spots, making Nina eternally grateful. "I know, I've been saying the same thing for three years but no one listens to me. I guess that's what I get for being a famous rock star." Nina said cheekily, she was still the smart mouthed, sarcastic little angel she was when Christina discovered her, only now there was fame.

"Alright, Nina, after the concert, you have the three backstage pass winners from that radio contest, right after the concert you have autographs, then you have a dinner with the contest winners, then you are free to do as you please." Christina said, checking everything off of her Iphone's planner."Great, all perfectly planned out. I guess that's the only thing I'll not miss about being here; a time and place for everything." Nina said sarcastically, smirking over at Christina. She knew the price of fame but wouldn't have it any other way, it was a part of who she was."C'mon, you have to meet the winners." Christina said, a faint smile on her face. She was in manager mode, fighting off press and barking for a double mocha white chocolate latte. Nina loved having led Nina over to the stage, which was large and still gave Nina chills after the dozens of times she's rocked out on it. A sad smile was on her face as it fully hit her that this was her last time playing on this stage, at least for a while. Sighing, she followed Christina up the stage, and behind the curtains where she was met with three very giddy fans. When the saw Nina they all came running towards her."Oh! My! GOD!!! It's HER!!!!!" Yelled one with long blonde hair and braces."I LOVE you're music! Can I have your autograph?!" Squealed one with black hair and looked as if she'd spent the past four years on nothing but sugar and no sleep."I LOVE YOU MOVIES! You such a good actor!" Yelled the last one, the shortest of them all and having brown wavy hair."THANKS! Listen, if you guys could just calm down, I don't want to go deaf before the concert." Nina said, trying to bite back saying that autographs weren't till AFTER the show."Anyway, I'm Melissa Walters, that's Joanne McDuffie, and Jody Parker, " Melissa said, indicating each of the girls, Melissa was the first screaming girl with braces and the blonde hair. She seemed to be the ringleader of the group.

They didn't seem to mind that Nina had just about insulted them, and only just stared at Nina as if she were a thing that, if touched, would give you talent. It frightened Nina just a bit and made her want to run off the stage and land ten or so feet down onto the hard cement."Nice too meet you all, I hope you enjoy the show. I'm really sorry but I've got to go do a sound check and talk with the band. Later." Nina said with a small wave and turned. Not two seconds after she turned her back she heard the squealing of the three girls and one say, "You heard that, she talked to me!" and what the distinct sound of cell phone numbers being dialed to tell everyone about their five seconds with Nina Jones. Sometimes it made Nina wonder why people acted the way they did. Nina walked back to a very smug Christina.

"Nicely, done, Nina, you handled that very well." Christina said, a bit proud."Yeah, no thanks to you. I thought you were supposed to help me with that stuff." Nina said, pouting."Well, even though I doubt the people where you're going will be this exited to meet you, you need to learn how to handle it on your own. I won't be over there with you." Christina said a bit downheartedly. Christina was twenty years old and a friend of Nina's since she became famous. She was going to miss her, but she hoped she was right."Nice, thank you for reminding me. Everyone is going to hate me for moving." Nina said, suddenly worried again."No they won't. You know that they will still get anything you'll make over there right?" Christina always found the brighter side of things, something that Nina loved and could hate about her."I know, but I hate leaving." Nina frowned. She hated disappointing anyone and her fans were people she didn't want to loose."It's just a hard fact of life. We'll all miss you, and we hope you don't have too much fun in Britain." Christina joked."I doubt it." Nina said sadly. "I'm pretty sure I'm the farthest from being British out of anyone here.""Well, why do you need to be? I'm sure you'd rather stand out than fit in." Christina spoke comfortingly, knowing all too well that Nina loved standing out. She was right, everyone who knew Nina would know that she loved to stick out, and fame helped that a lot, but she'd rather stick out for something other than fame every once in a while. "Well look at it this way, when you get over there you can write new songs and record them, and then they will get over here." Christina said."Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nina shook off Christina's comfort, wanting to sulk. Nina believed she should be able to be a teenager about some things."Well, go rehearse; you have twenty minutes before the show." With a push on the back, Christina ushered Nina over towards the place that the band was setting up.

Nina laughed lighting at her manager's antics and walked over towards the 's drummer was Nina's seventeen year old best friend, James McKinnon; he was her friend since they were in diapers, way before fame. There wasn't anything the two didn't tell each other. Well, other than the little magic fact that Nina was a pureblood witch, James knew everything about her. He was a tall, six foot five inches and Nina felt like a midget with her five foot five height. James was wearing a black tee-shirt, along with a bit baggy lead guitarist was a fifteen year old Samantha, or Sam, Johansson; she was her friend since she was ten, three years before their discovery and leap into stardom. Same was the shortest of them all, and residing at five two was proud of her little body. She held talent that rivaled some of the best guitarist in the world, though Sam would never admit it. She was wearing a tight baby blue tee-shirt along with hip hugging bass guitarist was the eighteen year old Mark Porter, he was here friend since they started the band, when Nina was twelve. He loved the low beats and held most of the music together. Being the oldest, Mark was usually the one that had to be the mediator if any fights broke out, and taught them all how to grow up, even though they were all kids at heart. Mark stands at a tall six foot eight inches, with brown hair that falls swiftly to his ears. All the girls love his hair and he would do some serious damage to anyone who messes with it; as he warned James many of times on tour. He was wearing a white tee-shirt along with a tad bit baggy keyboardist is Nina's one and only best friend ever, Kaolin Simmons, she was her friend even before James was her friend, if possible. Kaolin and Nina knew everything about her, and Nina was half blood, but had just finished up her schooling at Salem. She was half Portuguese and spoke it almost as good as she did English, but she only did it when she was mad. She had just turned seventeen, and wearing a tight pink tee-shirt and hip hugging jeans. Kaolin's long (now red) hair was layered to her shoulders and died pink at the ends. Kaolin loved experimenting with magic on her hair, and ever since she turned seventeen she had her wand in hand and changed her hair every chance she got."Hey guys, ready for my last concert?" Nina said with fake enthusiasm, walking over to them."Totally, I mean, it's not the end! But the beginning of middle!" James joked, and Nina had to laugh at him."Yeah were waiting to replace you with someone bigger and better." Mark joked, his blue eyes twinkling. He was like a big brother to Nina and she was going to miss him."Like we even wanted to have you in the band, James forced us." Sam commented, knowing all too well the band wouldn't be the same without Nina."Shut ups guys! You know were joking, Nina. We'll miss you and we'll hate to replace you, you know that!" Kaolin said, laughingly reprimanding the others."Well, it's time to rehearse you guys. I guess we can start with the latest. Indescribable." Nina said, taking control. It just happened, whenever she walked on stage, like she knew what to do and didn't even know she was doing it. Nina walked over to the mike onstage, and spotted Christina speaking with a man standing near the drop off that lead into the audience and she turned on the mike.

James gave his drumsticks four taps, counting them out and started with a slow beat, mixing with the bass drum and Mark's guitar. Kaolin began with a piano ballad, and the soft, but distinctive playing of Sam's guitar was heard. Nina waited and then started singing.

'_Ooooh.'_ She started off with a small vocal going with the melody of the piano. Then verse one came in.

'_Its that feeling that I get, whenever you're by my side._

_It's as if I can do no wrong, just singing this song…_

_I want you to know, of this feeling I get just standing here singing of you._

_The way you look at me, _

_The way you touch my hand,_

_The way you make me feel as if I'm perfectly perfect….' _She began, and closed her eyes, letting the music flow through her.

Kaolin got a bit faster with her keyboard, and everyone followed it, Nina's voice breaking in.

'_I guess you could call it something sweet,_

_Or maybe is it something neat,_

_I honestly don't even know, but I love it._

_The way you make me feel, just when you're close,_

_The way you only look at me in the middle of a crowd,_

_The way you say my name, just sends chills right down my spine._

_And now I know what this feeling is…' _She trailed off, James hitting the drums bringing on the chorus. The song suddenly turned from slow, and classy, to pop rock and dancing.

'_It's something totally worth feeling,_

_Something that gives me chills._

_Maybe its want,_

_Maybe it's like,_

_Maybe its lust,_

_Or maybe, baby, its love._

_But whatever you may call it…_

_I still say it's indescribable.'_ Nina sang, opening her eyes and a smile on her face, she smile she always got when she was singing. It was where she belonged, and nothing would change that.

James went into a short drum solo, followed by Sam playing her guitar and Nina's singing.

'_Not a word can tell me what this is,_

_I'm finally in way to deep._

_Head over heals, so deep his voice still makes me squeal…_

_And I won't leave well enough alone. _

_Not gonna break down and just give this love away!_

_Because I want you, and only you._

_You and this indescribable feeling you give me._

_It's something totally worth feeling,_

_Something that gives me chills._

_Maybe its want,_

_Maybe it's like,_

_Maybe its lust,_

_Or maybe, baby, its love._

_But whatever you may call it…_

_I still say it's indescribable.'_ Nina sang, holding the last note while Sam and Mark broke off into a guitar soli. This was the part, Nina would always remember from the concert, the crowd would go wild.

Same and Mark backed up, and Kaolin slowed it down as Nina began singing again.

'_Whatever you may call it._

_Whatever they say._

_Whatever you feel._

_Whatever you do that makes me feel this way!_

_Is something totally worth feeling,_

_Something that gives me chills._

_Maybe its want,_

_(Maybe.)_

_Maybe it's like,_

_(Maybe)_

_Maybe its lust,_

_Or maybe, baby, its_

_But whatever you may call it…_

_I still say it's indescribable. Indescribable, indescribable!' _Nina sand and the music slowed down to a piano forte.

'_Still all I know…._

_It's indescribable…_

_Indescribable.' _James always sang the last part with Nina, and now was no different. His voice just added the wow factor the song needed, and no one could deny the song wasn't great with his voice after every indescribable.

"Well, that went well. I guess we have to do whatever for the next ten minutes till the concert." Kaolin said, always taking charge after a rehearsal; and everyone just let her. She was good at it and it didn't bother unplugged his guitar from the amp, along with Sam, and they both went to go over some songs, talking about the chorus and other musical stuff of which Nina only understood about half. Sighing, she watched as Kaolin went to go greet Christina, whom she'd just spotted. Christina would still be Breakdown's manager, just minus the a tad lonely, Nina went and sat down in the chairs by the stairs that let to the hall in which, in one hour, would be filling with all type of paparazzi and Nina would have to escape out of the emergency exit if she wanted to see the next day. Just as she'd sat down, James came and sat beside her."You okay?" He asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes and looking intently at her with his grey eyes. James always knew when she needed comforting and always seemed to be able to pop up at just the right looked at him, eye browns quirked. He knew her well enough to know when she was feeling like on the downside and yet he had to ask her. Nina decided to play on his care and spoke sarcastically. "If you'd define ok as being sad because you're moving to a whole new country, disappointed because this is the last concert , and excited because I love doing something new; then by all means, James, I'm okay." Nina said, looking at him and rolling her eyes.

James still laughed and spoke, waving off her sarcasm as he always did. "It's alright, Nina, You'll make it through, you always do." He comforted her. She was always a nervous wreck going through major changes, and just needed to be reassured over and over that she'd make it."I know. But everyone will know that I'm famous and I won't have any of you guys there and-." She began to rant, and Nina was known to be able to rant on and on about any one thing for a long time."I know, you're gonna miss everyone, and everyone is gonna miss you." He told her smiling, knowing she'd get through looked at him and he stared at her, there was that awkward silence that follows between two people who like each other. She normally never had these awkward silences with James, even after the break up. All of a sudden she could recall a memory of when it was with her and James before fame came._A ten year old Nina and an eleven year old James were walking down the sidewalk of Le Brea, California on Southwest Pine St. of their neighborhood. It was a bright, windy October day when they decided to go for a walk. They were next door neighbors."Nina, can I ask you something?" James asked, suddenly stopping and turning towards her."You know you can ask me anything, James." Nina said."Well, you see, it's about a friend of mine, you don't know him, you see, he and his friend has been friends for about nine years." James said."Well, anyway, his friend is a girl, and he has begun to like her, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship, so he doesn't tell her, but the more he stays away the more he likes her. Should he tell her, of just keep it secret?" James was no fool, she knew that he was talking about them. The truth was that she liked him, but was afraid that he didn't like her. Now she knew the truth."Well, if it were me, I'd want to be told, because she may like him, life is about taking risks, taking chances, having fun. If it works out, then maybe they'll be together." Nina said."Ok, I'll tell him that." James said."James, I ain't a fool, I really like you too." Nina said stopping and looking at stopped too and looked at her, then, without any reason too, he kissed her. She was surprises at first, but then kissed him back. It was her first kiss. From then on they were boyfriend/girlfriend, till they became famous. That's when things took a turn for the worst. Rumors spread around the school rumors broke them up, they were still friends, but they still liked each other, they agreed never to let that happen again._Nina was broken out of the trance and she looked at James, he had that same look in his eyes he did six years ago. She didn't want to repeat that, she didn't need to. She was moving all the way across the world and she couldn't handle leaving James like that. "James…" Nina said but was cut off by the pressing of James's lips against hers. She was only thankful they were backstage and in a secluded corner. No telling what would happen if the press got a hold of them kissing. So she sat there, trying to understand what was happening, till she finally grasped the fact that James was kissing her. She then broke the kiss and looked at him. A mixture of emotions was flowing through her; happiness because the flame was still their, despair because she was moving, and surprise because of the feeling of his lips against hers.

Snapping out of her trance, she gave James a sad look and began to speak. "James, you know what would happen, we can't, and I can't." Nina said, tears building in her violet eyes. She couldn't."But Nina, you know-" James began to say but was cut off by Christina coming over to them.

"You two need to go get ready or you'll have a lot of pissed off fans on your hands." Christina said, her stern 'manager mask' in full her manager mentally, Nina hurriedly jumped up and nearly ran over to the stage where her mike was, not looking back at James, who was currently trying to figure out what had happened. She took a deep break to calm herself and stared at the purple curtains that were in front of her.

Mark, Sam, James, and Kaolin all got set up; strapping up their guitars or plugging their instrument into an amplifier.

Christina ran onto the stage in front of them, and James who'd walked sluggishly to his drum set and sat down. "Five, four, three, two, one." Christina said and the curtains opened to reveal screaming fans. Many of them were holding signs that said varieties of things: WE LOVE YOU, or I LOVE YOU JAMES/SAM/MARK/NINA one or two even said others, like WILL YOU MARRY ME, or a variety of fan-ish sayings."Hello CALIFORNIA!" Kaolin yelled out to the screaming fans, the same way she started every concert.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Sam always had a cliché line and was answered by a mass of screams so loud it hurt their eardrum.

"Hey people! I know I was supposed to sing the songs that are on the list in the lobby, but I decided to sing one of my choice. It's everyone's favorite: Hold On Tight, Love Me Right, I hope you guys enjoy it." Nina said into the then started cheering as Mark began the bass guitar and James on the drums. The beat was kind of pop-rock. James hit the bass drum, keeping the rhythm. Sam and Kaolin then began playing as Nina started to sing,

"_Baby baby, I know something ain't going right…_

_Baby baby I want you to see it_

_I can't help it if you didn't say those words_

_No matter what they told you I was your girl_

_But if that's who you wanna believe,_

_Then…_

_Baby baby, that ain't even right_

_Baby baby, I gotta say that if you woulda just_

_Held On Tight, and loved me right _

_Things woulda been okay_

_They woulda rocked right away_

_But since you didn't do me right_

_Baby baby this is the end tonight_

_Baby baby, guess what I'm sayin…_

_Some roses are red,_

_Some violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet, _

_And so were you,_

_But the roses are dead,_

_The sugar has lumps._

_Hahaha baby,_

_You just got your ass dumped_

_All cuz you didn't…_

_Hold on tight_

_Preensão firmemente_

_Love me right_

_Amore mim direita_

_And now I'm standing here singing_

_While you're out there out there dreamin_

_Of what coulda been_

_What shoulda been_

_You and me baby_

_Baby baby something wasn't right_

_Baby baby, I think it was me and you_

_Baby baby I still gotta say_

_Baby baby, maybe I didn't like you anyway_

_All cuz you didn't_

_Hold on tight_

_Preensão firmemente_

_And love meeee right_

_Amore mim direita…" _She finished the song. The Portuguese was Kaolin's add to the song, helping write it a year ago. The crowd cheered and screamed a mixture of words it was hard to decipher what anyone was saying.

Nina smiled, loving the feeling she got whenever she rocked out concerts.


	2. A Farewell Concert: Pt 2 of 2

_**Chapter Two: Farewell Concert:: Part Two of Two**_

The second part of the concert. Breakdown rocks out one of the most rocking concerts they've ever given. They have to don't they? Its their last after all! Nina is still confused about moving, but knows it'll all work out in the end, it always did. James, however, doesn't want to give up so easily. He's always gotten what he wants except for the one he wanted the most: Nina. He shakes things up a bit as dinner arrives. But you'll have to read in order to find out what happens!

----

_**Here's a bit of a recap for you: **_

"_Hey guys, ready for my last concert?" Nina said with fake enthusiasm, walking over to them [Breakdown].Nina was broken out of the trance and she looked at James, he had that same look in his eyes he did six years ago. She didn't want to repeat that, she didn't need to. She was moving all the way across the world and she couldn't handle leaving James like that. "James…" Nina said but was cut off by the pressing of James's lips against hers. She was only thankful they were backstage and in a secluded corner. No telling what would happen if the press got a hold of them kissing. So she sat there, trying to understand what was happening, till she finally grasped the fact that James was kissing her. She then broke the kiss and looked at him. A mixture of emotions was flowing through her; happiness because the flame was still their, despair because she was moving, and surprise because of the feeling of his lips against hers._

_Nina smiled, loving the feeling she got whenever she rocked out concerts._

_----_

Taking a quick glance over to Kaolin, who looked blissfully happy to be on the stage once more, Nina, turned back to the fans in the crowd. This is where they belonged, every one of them. Music was each and every one of their lives. Nina felt guilty for leaving but knew they'd rock out by themselves. It'd be great publicity for them. Turning to look at Sam, she unhooked her mike from its stand and walked out to the front of the stage where she was met with a bunch of screaming fans. "Hello California how are you tonight!" She yelled, and was answered by a massive wave of screaming. She smiled a large smile and turned around, walking back to the band. "Just listen up because we're bringing you the latest and greatest!" Nina said, turning to the band and nodding. "I think its time for Fictions Life." She said to them, and they nodded.

It was a song Sam had written after a guy dumped her, and Nina helped her with it just last month. They had finished perfecting it in the studio and just put it on their last album: Smashing Down Forever. Sam started with an acoustic guitar solo, followed by Kaolin's keyboard.

Nina's voice started off slow, and soft.

'_Every day at the same time,_

_I see you walking in the hall,_

_You laugh and smile with your friend; pretending you got it all._

_But its really…truly_

_nothing but a simple façade.'_

Nina's voice cut off to allow James and Sam to pick up the song, making it faster, and go into a defiant creshindo. Nina's voice joined into a quick chorus, her voice deep and full of power. Putting more emphasis on the first and last words.

'_How do you do it? _

_How do you pretend?_

_To lead this fictions life._

_Full of pain, full of drama,_

_Causing so much strife._

_How can you pretend?How can you even lie?_

_Is it really simple?_

_Or do you not even feel anything?'_

Her voice cut off and Mark had a bass guitar solo that sounded like the chorus.

'_I know you better than that._

_To think your still whole. _

_Just like you,_

_I can't be happy anymore, As if it is all gone away._

'_I used to be the one you talked to,_

_I used to be the one you flirted with, _

_the one you laughed with, _

_the one who loved being with you._

'_But now I guess its all over._

_And yet I still miss you.._

_and all the sweet, little things you used to dooo…_

'_It was the way you only had eyes for me, The way you said I was yours, and only yoursThe way you hugged me, made me laugh, _

_made me smile, made me feel wanted, loved, and cared for…'But now I can barely feel anything anymore,_

_I can barely feel my heart beating beneath its broken shell.'How do you do it? _

_How do you pretend?_

_To lead this fictions life._

_Full of pain, full of drama,_

_Causing so much strife._

_How can you pretend?How can you even lie?_

_Is it really simple?_

_Or do you not even feel anything?'_

Nina cut off, and Kaolin did a short piano ballad that sounded like the chorus melody, only slower.

'_But I guess,_

_Eventually, I will grow more and more tired, _

_And then I'll have to go to sleep, _

_But now I'm far too scared,_

_Scared I will dream you being mine, _

_Only to wake up to find your…not.' _

She cut of, along with James to add the effect wanted.

'_How do you do it? _

_How do you pretend?_

_To lead this fictions life._

_Full of pain, full of drama,_

_Causing so much strife._

_How can you pretend?How can you even lie?_

_Is it really simple?_

_Or do you not even feel….anything?' _Nina finished the song; her voice fading out. She closing her eyes and then opened them when a storm of applause roused after the song stopped. She smiled, and looked at her band, it was going great tonight. Till her eyes found James's, who looked the same way he did before, confused and full of a longing so strong Nina had to tear her gaze away.

She turned to face the crowd and began to sing another song. A feeling that couldn't quite be described began to fill through every member on the stage. James was full of sadness, and happiness at the same time. Mark was full of pride, and longing because he didn't want Nina to go. Sam was full of excitement, but fear because she didn't know if she could make it without Nina's help. Kaolin was full of energy, and was depressed because her best friend was moving. Nina, however, was the most confusing of all. She was full of happiness, anger, sadness, and regret because she hated disappointing people. She and the others rocked out for another hour until Christina signaled it was time for the end. Nina felt all too reluctant to end it, but knew it was better to end it on a good note rather a bad. She signaled for the crowd to be quiet and a few moments later it got really quiet in the large stadium.

"As you all know, good things must eventually come to an end. And the fact that I'm moving to England will cause Breakdown to loose me, but I hope, if not for my sake than for the fans, that they'll still continue making awesome, chart topping music!" Nina called out, and the crowd went wild. Nina then began speaking. "I hate leaving, but my parents says its for the best. I'll still make music and will personally make sure it gets to you guys. I love you guy and without you I'd be nothing! Thank you and goodnight!" Nina said, getting a little emotional. She's always hated good byes.

The curtain closed to a loud, almost deafening crowd screaming their good byes. Kaolin, Mark, and Sam unplugged their instruments and sat them in the case, ready for the stage hands to get them. Nina looked at James and turned. Christina then walked up to the front of the band."Well, I personally think that this was the best concert ever!" She said, always happy and chipper after a good show, which was most of the time. Nina began to wonder what type of coffee the woman drank and where could she get some. "Well, it's time for autographs, then you go to dinner with those five girls, then you have an hour session of Q&A, and that's it, you're free." Christina said, reading the schedule off of her palm pilot. As if she didn't have it memorized, the woman had a memory that could rival and elephants. Rushing over to the others, she led them to the area right before you get to backstage to be met with a whole lot of screaming fans.

After one hour and forty-five minutes of repeating the story her mother told her, Nina was exhausted and didn't want to answer another question for at least a week. It was the only downside she found to fame, people were always in her life. No matter what she did they were always asking questions and prying. Nina believed they should be out living their own and not wasting their time bothering with hers. When they were finally done Christina led them over to the three girls who then met the band. A few quick hellos were given by James, Mark, Sam and Kaolin and a few squealing were given from the girls. After they met each other they got into the limo and drove. Nina was relaxed and glad to sit. She was pumped, but exhausted, not only because it was a long concert and Q and A session, but she was leaving tomorrow. They all sat down; Melissa, Joanne, Jody, all sat next to each other and James sat next to Mellissa, sat Mark next to James, Sam sat next to Mark, Kaolin sat next to Sam, and Nina sat next to Kaolin in the limo. A rather unusual seating order because it was James who used to always sit next to Nina, and no one every questioned why. But tonight was different from the many nights riding around in limos after concerts. And Nina wasn't the only one who noticed the differential seating order."Nina, what happened between you and James?" Kaolin asked, a worried look in her eyes. She also had noticed the difference in the seating order in the limo."Who said anything's wrong?" Nina said, trying to avoid the obvious. She loved Kaolin like a sister, but it wasn't something she really wanted to talk about, but the wounds were still fresh."James is not sitting next to you; he always sits next to you." Kaolin stated the obvious, and Nina began to wonder if it was really that obvious that if a little thing as a seating order was changed that made something wrong.

"Well," Nina began and looked at Kaolin and sighed. She couldn't lie to her best friend. "After rehearsal, when we were sitting he came over. James and I started talking and next thing I know he's kissing me and I don't know what to do." She sighed."So that's why you chose those songs. Well if James didn't mess up big time this time, them I'm an alien!" She said, trying to liven Nina up, when it didn't work Kaolin sighed. "Look, I know you how you feel. You don't want to hurt him or anything, but why didn't you at least kiss him back. He liked you, and you like him." She asked"Even if I did kiss him back, I would leave tomorrow and not contact him, he's a muggle Kay, and you are the only one I can write to. Besides, I don't want to start something again. You remember how it ended last time." Nina finished.

"I know, but that still means tonight's dinner is gonna be a bit rough. You know how James is in his mood." James wouldn't be sulky, or even angry, he'd be a major, arrogant pain the arse. Nina knew this all too well and had a sulky look on her face. "Your telling me." she let her eyes travel to James, who was flirting with those girls. It made her blood boil all too hot. "Look, just ignore him, he'll understand sooner or later." Kaolin said after she saw Nina staring at James who was flirting with the fourteen year olds. "Yeah, by the time I've been in Britain for about a year, then he won't even remember what happened. Face it, Kay; I am better off joining the Convent." She was rather dramatic, in fact her nickname was Miss Drama Princess."No, your not, I won't let you, I'll even ask my mom if I can move in with you if I have to." Kaolin said, trying to pull Nina out of her sulking mood. She couldn't handle a James who's being a jerk, and a sulking Nina during dinner."DON'T! We need you, I dunno what happened with James, but now he's turned into a cocky, jerk. What happened to him?" Sam said which surprised them because Sam was usually a sweet girl and hardly talked bad about anyone, especially band mates. It was then Mark joined in, having overheard Sam's outburst. "I know he's acting crazy." Mark said, agreeing and moving to sit next to Nina."Ok, why is everyone suddenly into our conversation?" Kaolin said, wondering if they were really being that loud."Not everyone, Kay." Nina said darkly, staring at James and the five girls. James knew he was pissing her off, and it just made Nina even further pissed because he knew he was doing it. She could only hope that she got to blow off some steam soon, or she was going to explode.

"What happened between you and James, Nina?" Sam asked, and Mark nodded, also wanting to knowSighing, she decided not to hide it. Honestly, she needed all the friends she could stand. "Before the concert, he came over to me and asked me what was wrong, and then he…..kissed me." She said, short and to the point. Her eyes saw a stunned Sam and Mark. They remembered what happened during their rise to fame and didn't want it to happen again, last time both hearts were broken."Well, that would explain a lot." Sam said, looking out the window at the city that they were driving through. "That would also explain why you keep glaring at him, and him flirting with those girls." Mark said, his eye always catching what others didn't want to be seen. He was definitely the big brother of the group.

After what seemed like forever in silence, the limo finally pulled up at the restaurant and came to a halt at a very expensive restaurant, which looked like it was surrounded by the press. A groan escaped Nina's lips as she saw through the tinted window the cameras flashing. "Great, could this night get any worse?" she asked no one in three girls exited the limo first, then Mark, then James, then Sam, then Kaolin, and finally Nina. The flashing of camera's blinded each of the people that exited the limo, but the contest winners loved it. They stood and posed for pictures, but were moved out of the way in order to get one of Nina. Questions were asked but Nina only answered with a false smiled, and walked down the red carpet, ignoring the news cameras. She didn't even stop to some autographs, answers questions, but just went straight and entered the restaurant.

They were seated at a table with a view of the city lights. It was something that only was viewed by the rich and famous of California, and Melissa, Joanne, Jody were taken aback by the exquisite restaurant and didn't know what to do. So they just followed what everyone else was doing, sitting and looking at the menu, Melissa, Joanne, and Jody sat next to each other, Mark sat next to the Melissa old, Sam sat next to Mark, and Nina sat next to Sam, and Kaolin sat next to James, who was sitting next to one of the Jody. The girls tried to make small talk with them but Mark, Sam, or Kaolin wouldn't bite so she quit fishing.

A waiter came around to take their orders soon after, and they ordered their drinks, and food. A few people dining came over rather nervously, and asked for an autograph. Nina put on a smile and signed autographs. Then it was when James decided that he needed to shake things up, and started flirting with the Joanne and Jody. Nina tried her best not to let it faze her, and upon seeing it, Kaolin started a conversation with Nina.

Nina wasn't really listening but looking around, and when she looked back at the table Sam and Mark were flirting shamelessly. Kaolin noticed this too but kept it quiet, and decided to keep it for her own personal use late one."So, Nina, do you like working in movies, or do you like singing better?" Melissa asked as the food was brought to them, deciding that James was boring her."That's a tough question, I like working in movies, but I love singing better, mostly because it is easier and I love working with my friends in the band." She was often asked these questions, and always shared the same answer. Thought at the moment she'd like to be anyone else, and was leaning towards being and actress now."What about the fans, how do you deal with them?" Jody asked, turning her attention away from James and onto Nina, hoping to get some answers out of her."Well, mostly my manager deals with them, but I don't know how I am going to deal with them in Britain." She answered, and was getting more than annoyed with all of the questioning..Little did she know it was about to get a whole lot worse.


	3. A Dinner From Hell

_**Chapter Three: What Can Only Be Described As A Dinner From Hell**_

-----------

So things get a lot worse at dinner, some cursing, arguments are argued, and some foreign language spoken. All in all, one crappy dinner! Nina makes for one hell of a dramatic exit, only to run in with drama. Things start to get going, and Nina gets ready to move all the way to Number Five Private Drive, Surrey. J

-----------

_Recap:_

"_As you all know, good things must eventually come to an end. And the fact that I'm moving to England will cause Breakdown to loose me, but I hope, if not for my sake than for the fans, that they'll still continue making awesome, chart topping music!" Nina called out and the crowd went wild. Nina then began speaking. "I hate leaving, but my parents say it's for the best. I'll still make music and will personally make sure it gets to you guys. I love you guy and without you I'd be nothing! Thank you and goodnight!" Nina said, getting a little emotional. She's always hated good byes._

"_What about the fans, how do you deal with them?" Jody asked, turning her attention away from James and onto Nina, hoping to get some answers out of her._

_--------_

Nina knew the questions wouldn't stop, and she could only hope they'd turn their attention back on James or their over priced food sitting in front of them. However, it seemed someone liked to watch her be pestered by questions and they fare from stopped.

"I wouldn't know how to deal with it, I'd be major self-conscious." Joanne said. Nina couldn't help but give her a look that clearly said no one cared. _Great, now she went and pissed me off. _Nina thought, and had to close her eyes to calm herself. She opened them again and looked at Joanne, a falsely sweet tone dripping in her voice. "You just get used to it; I've been doing it for about three years now, so it's a daily habit, or routine. And it takes a person with talent to do it…" Nina said, a look on her face that clearly said don't say anything. Normally the auburn haired rock star didn't get pissed, but these girls weren't exactly in her good books at the moment and Nina could care if she sensed her bad mood, and decided she didn't care, Jody spoke up. "Nina, wanna tell us exactly tell us why your leaving?" It was like she'd made it her own personal goal just to ruin Nina's dinner, along with James. The way Nina saw it, they were all against her and she was actually grateful to be leaving. James only added to her annoyance by smirking over to her"Well, It's really wasn't my choice, my mother decided it'd be better to continue my schooling in Britain." Nina said, now silently thanking her mother for being so demanding. It wasn't unknown that her mother was one very demanding director and producer, who wanted nothing but the best so it was easy for everyone else to understand why she wanted her daughter to go to school in Britain. "Well, where exactly do you go to school at?" Joanne asked, confused only a slight big vindictive, Nina spoke in a monotone voice, not wanting to be pestered with questions any longer. "At a very private school.""Well, I was just wondering, anyways, are you going to continue making movies and music over there?" Melissa asked, quirking her eyebrows.

It was then Nina decided to make her answers short and sweet, mostly just to piss everyone else off. "Well, I might, but it may be hard." Nina said a silent scream letting loose in her head."Of course, you can't play without the band, you need us, Nina." James, ever the cocky one. He only said it because he was hurt, and wanted Nina no matter what she did. He could very well be a spoiled little child when he wanted his way.

"I damn well can play with or without the band! No need to throw a tantrum whenever you don't get what you want." Nina stood up and yelled at James, not really caring that it certainly wasn't the time for yelling, or the place. Many others had turned to look and see what the fuss was all about, and gasped when they saw who it was. A few even took out their cell phones to record it or their cameras."Well, Nina, you are just a selfish girl, never thinking about others, always doing things your way, not thinking about if your hurting someone or not!" Following suit he stood, yelling back at her. He just didn't get it. Nina wanted to tell him the truth, but knew he couldn't because he'd never understand…

By now everyone was looking at them, eager reporters had their pen and paper out and teenagers had their phones out and were taking pictures and texting everyone they knew, wanting to be in the center of all gossip."I am selfish?! James, you don't even think about your actions, you know what would happen! You know why I act the way I do!" She was nearly reduced to tears, and she didn't know how much longer she could take before she completely broke down.

Joanne, Jody, and Melissa stared, and they were all thinking along the same thing. _'Wait till everyone gets a load of this.'_ They all knew they'd be popular for months at school after what was happening at the moment. Not that they cared how much it was hurting Nina at the moment, they just looked at each other, and got out their cell phones and began texting every single person they knew. Gossip. By the next few hours it'd spread like wildfire. First it'd be the city, then the state, then the country. Maybe even the world."Damn it, Nina, I don't care what they'll say, I don't care, ever think about the pros and not the cons? Did you ever think about what good would happen and not the bad?" James' tone had quieted down and he was looking at her, with tears in his eyes. James usually wasn't one to get all worked up, but he loved Nina, and wanted her to see it his way."James! You don't even know it's bigger than that, way bigger. You know how I feel, I think about it every single day of my life! I wonder if I will ever be able to tell you the truth, and now that I'm moving I don't really see the point." Nina said, and a lone tear traveled down her cheek. That tear was followed by many more, and it didn't seem that the tears would stop any time soon."Nina! I don't care, I ain't hiding it anymore." And with that said he walked over to her and kissed her fiercely. Pushing him off of her, she let out a sob, "James…" She croaked, but didn't finish. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant. Not really knowing where to go, she turned, and stumbled into a puddle, which she tripped and fell in. Nina made no move to get up, and just sat there crying._**"Eu espero você seja feliz, pensa que o ama e tenta começar sobre você, e então você vai fazer qualquer outra coisa semelhante!**_*****_**" **_Kaolin yelled at him, anger evident on her face as she stood up. Shaking her head, she turned towards Mark and Sam, her tone still full of anger but it wasn't directed at them. "You guys go and call her mom, and make sure these girls," She said, pointing to Melissa, Joanne, and Jody, "get home and take the fool with you." Kaolin said, referring to James as a fool. With that said she took her purse and walked out of the restaurant, down the way Nina had went. She took out her wand, feeling highly at the restaurant everyone looked at the doors, too stunned to speak. Kaolin hasn't spoken in Portuguese because she was angry for nearly a year. She only ever did it when she was angry or speaking to her family, or if she wanted to confuse someone. It wasn't a very common thing with Kaolin and it made everyone fully realize and grasp the concept of how badly James screwed up. However, James was still standing like a lump on a log, a blank expression on his face. The restaurant was very quiet, so quiet you could here a pen drop. Everyone looked stunned, watching what had just happened, all very confused. A faint cough was heard, and everyone looked at the source, an old man, and sighed, then resumed their meal in very tentative tones, sneaking glances at James every now and then.

Nina still lay there, crying her eyes out. When she heard footsteps she managed to stop crying long enough to get out her wand. "Who-Who's there?" She stuttered, letting out a short gasp of breath. Her breathing was unsteady from her crying. "Lumos." Nina heard Kaolin's voice. The spell had caused a bright light to shine through the alley, illuminating Nina's body crying on the ground. Kaolin ran over to her, and hugged her. She felt so sorry for her best friend. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she tried to comfort Nina.

"I'm so sorry. James is a-" Kaolin began to say about James but was cut off by Nina's sob.

Nina looked up at Kaolin, tears in her purple eyes, and finished Kaolin's sentence. "Guy who is right. Everything he said about me back there is right." Nina said, and her body began racking with tears. Kaolin sighed and rubbed her friends back, shushing her. "No it's not, he's wrong. Nina, don't get upset over him. He's not worth it." Kaolin said, trying to find some way to comfort her best friend. Nina stopped crying and looked up at Kaolin. She hiccupped, and her breathing remained unsteady.

"Kaolin-" Hiccup, "How can you say that? James-" Hiccup. "has always been there for the both of us and he's right. And now that I'm leaving tomorrow-" Hiccup, "I'll never forgive myself for leaving him hear. Oh Kay what do I do?" Nina sobbed, and hiccupped in her friend's arms. Kaolin could only hug her friend in need, knowing that anything she said Nina could, and would, turn around to make it look like James was the victim and Nina was the bad guy. It was something Nina always did in times like this. Whenever she was distressed, confused, hurt, and worried she'd blame herself for every little thing in the world.

"Nina, you need to realize that this isn't your fault." Kaolin said, making Nina look at her. Kaolin's brown eyes met with Nina's. "Look, Nina, you know as well as I do that James is a ticking time bomb. Its only a matter of time before he explodes again. And we can't stop it. It's who James is and, frankly Nina I don't think he'd be the best person for you. When you get to Britain, you're going to meet lots of sexy guys that will take your mind of off James and his arrogant but." Kaolin said, knowing the effect the words would have on her. Nina opened her mouth to argue some more but Kaolin cut her of with a very stern voice. "No, Nina you're not going to argue. I want you to swear to me you'll get over him. He'd not Mr. Right. Maybe Mr. Right Now, but not the One." Kaolin said, wiping the tears from her friend's eyes and then realized she was on the ground in her designer jeans and they were getting muddy. A short laugh escaped her lips and she got up, pulling Nina up with her. "C'mon, we've gotten our good concert clothes all dirty. Your even have a whole in your hip huggers. And I was going to ask to borrow them after tonight." Kaolin said playfully, always knowing the right thing to say to make Nina giggle.

Nina laughed and smiled. She looked down at her pants. Ninety dollars worth of material nearly ruined. There was a whole in the knee, something Nina always did with her pants, and they were wet with mud and dirty water. Another laugh escaped her lips when Nina realized she always did this. How? She wasn't quite sure at the moment but she smiled at Kaolin. "Kay, what on Earth would I do without you?" Nina asked, hugging her best friend.'

"Well, for one thing you would've been run over by one to many cars, not to mention you'd ruin all of your clothes," Kaolin said, a smirk on her face. "Lets just face it, kiddo, you'd be nothing without me." Kaolin joked, rubbing Nina's head affectionately. Nina looked at her then up at the night sky.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Kay." Nina said truthfully, and ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, what am I going-" Nina began but was cut off by Kaolin.

"Nina! Don't even say it and don't even think it. You're going to do great and you're going to be great." Kaolin said, trying to talk some sense into her best friend. Nina sighed and nodded, knowing that Kaolin was right. She was always right and Nina didn't know how she was going to make it all the way across the world without her best friend. They'd been through everything together. Kaolin broke the hug and looked at Nina, a smile growing on her face. "See, Nina you know you're going to make it through this. We all are. James is just a speed bump, if you go really slow its pointless; so its better to just go a little closer. Like removing a band-aid, doing it slow just makes the pain last longer-" Kaolin began to ran off, analogies and similes was just the sort of think Kaolin did; always.

Nina cut her off. "Kay, I don't really feel up to hearing anymore similes or analogies from you." She said with a smirk on her face. Kaolin mock glared at her, but put a protective arm around her friend.

"Fine. Its just that you know I am right and-" Kaolin began but trailed off. Nina glanced curiously at her and then it hit them both. Ice. An ice cold chill had crept from behind the dumpster and found its way to where Nina and Kaolin were currently standing. Nina knew that chill anywhere. It was that chill you would get only whenever a certain thing was around. Turning her gaze towards her best friend, fear began to sink into her gut. Questions began to overwhelm her mind; why did she have to move? What about James? Was it all really worth it?

Nina began to panic. Kaolin felt fear slowly slip into her gut as she started to shiver. She mumbled a curse under her breath and her hand instinctively went to her back pocket. "Nina…I think there is a-" Kaolin began to say but she didn't get to finished because she was cut off by a shrill, almost deafening noise coming from behind them. They didn't want to know what was there. They need to turn around and see what they already knew was behind them. The puddle Nina had just been sitting in just froze over as Nina and Kaolin began shivering violently. Fear, panic, and despair began slowly encasing them; trapping them with their own fears.

There wasn't any happiness. It was as if it had been sucked from the world, and instead replaced by something much, much worse. Nina slowly began to turn, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, the black, hooded figure. "Kay, it's a dementor!" Nina yelled, and she and Kaolin took off running down the Alley. Kaolin's wand was giving just enough light to see where they were going, and Nina just wanted one thing. Out, and as fast as possible. Glancing at Kaolin as they were running, Nina knew the spell she had to do to get them to leave. Trying to think of a happy memory, Nina thought of the first time she and James kissed. Pointing her wand at the dementors by turning around and running backwards, Nina screamed the spell, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"_ She yelled, and a bright light emitted from her wand, forming a wolf that went chasing after the two dementors. As soon as Nina saw them go, she stopped running, only to find Kaolin had tripped and landed right on her left ankle.

"Are they gone?" Kaolin asked, trying to keep her mind off the pain from her ankle. Nina nodded, breathless and kneeled down next to Kaolin. "Kay we gotta get you to St. Mungo's or some hospital. Your ankle is already swelling and it looks like its broken." Nina said, checking out the damage Kaolin caused to her ankle. It didn't look good, not one bit.

"Nina, my ankle is fine. What we need to do is-" She began but trailed off, eyes wide and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. Nina turned quickly and saw what she was looking at. Forty, maybe even close to fifty some-odd dementors were enclosing around them, sending chills up and down Nina's spine that she knew it wasn't just from the cold. Fear began slipping back into her mind and she stood, taking out her wand. Knowing there wasn't any way she could do this on her own, Kaolin stood, a bit slowly and painfully, with Nina. Wands pointed, the girls yelled the Patronus Charm at the horde of dementors. A bright light surrounded the alley and the next thing Nina knew was blackness.

---

_**Author's Note: So there it is, my chapter three. Completely different and rendition of chapter two, with much more depth. Tell me what you think about it in a review, and I'll always answer with my feedback. **__**J**_

_**Footnotes:**_

_*** **_English Translation: I hope you're happy, she thinks she loves you and tried to get over you, and then you go and do something like that.


	4. He's Just the Boy Next Door to Me: Pt 1

Chapter Four: He's Just The Boy Next Door To Me:: Part One

_**After one hell of a dinner, one that no one should be forgetting any time soon, Nina has to slowly pack up her life in California and move all the way to Number Five Private Dr, Surrey England. Leaving behind everything she has ever known; Kaolin, James, Mark, Sam, even her manager Christina. Nevertheless, Nina recuperates and manages to make it to her new world. There she meets, guess who, the one and only Harry Potter. They instantly collide and Nina starts to feel that she may actually make it through the rest of the two months before Hogwarts started. Nina realizes he's just like everyone else, minus the scar and Voldemort constantly after him. To her, he's just the boy next door.**_

_**---------**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Eu espero você seja feliz, pensa que o ama e tenta começar sobre você, e então você vai fazer qualquer outra coisa semelhante!***__**" **__Kaolin yelled at him, anger evident on her face as she stood up. Shaking her head, she turned towards Mark and Sam, her tone still full of anger but it was not directed at them. "You guys go and call her mom, and make sure these girls," She said, pointing to Melissa, Joanne, and Jody, "get home and take the fool with you." Kaolin said, referring to James as a fool. With that said she took her purse and walked out of the restaurant, down the way Nina had gone. She took out her wand, feeling highly cautious._

"_Are they gone?" Kaolin asked, trying to keep her mind off the pain from her ankle. Nina nodded, breathless and kneeled down next to Kaolin. "Kay we gotta get you to St. Mungo's or some hospital. Your ankle is already swelling and it looks like it's broken." Nina said, checking out the damage Kaolin caused to her ankle. It did not look good, not one bit. _

"_Nina, my ankle is fine. What we need to do is-" She began but trailed off, eyes wide and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. Nina turned quickly and saw what she was looking at. Forty, maybe even close to fifty some-odd dementors were enclosing around them, sending chills up and down Nina's spine that she knew it was not just from the cold. Fear began slipping back into her mind and she stood, taking out her wand. Knowing there was not any way she could do this on her own, Kaolin stood, a bit slowly and painfully, with Nina. Wands pointed, the girls yelled the Patronus Charm at the horde of dementors. A bright light surrounded the alley and the next thing Nina knew was blackness._

_--------_

"Is she going to wake!? Damnit someone better tell me what is going on before-" The loud, shrieking voice of Kaolin could most likely be heard all through St. Mungo's in California. It was a recent addition to the Hospital chain and was crowded more and more every day. A nurse was checking all of Kaolin's vitals, and trying to wrap her ankle in a brace or a cast if she would hold still. But Kaolin, ever the persistent one, was thrashing about; wanting to make sure Nina was alright. It was times like that that made Kaolin the ultimate best friend; she'd go way out of her way to make sure you're okay.

"Miss Simmons, if you would place hold still-" Nurse Sequoia said, trying to wrap Kaolin's leg with her wand, which still proved to be difficult. They'd given Kaolin six different potions to calm her, but nothing was working and they didn't' want to add anything else that could harm her.

"Where is Nina? Is she alright?" Kaolin was always worried and Nina usually would end up getting herself into the type of trouble that- Kaolin didn't want to even think about it.

Nurse Sequoia sighed and looked sternly at Kaolin. "If I show you Nina will you let me heal your ankle? Your fall banged it up pretty bad but the-" She began ranting off but was cut off when Kaolin jumped off of the hospital bed and looked at the nurse, trying to walk without leaning on her left ankle. Nurse Sequoia rolled her eyes and gave her some crutches before she lead her across the hall to Nina's ward. It was much more magical that Kaolin's, as Kaolin only hurt a bone, or bones, Nina was still unconscious. Kaolin practically ran in the room and looked down at her friend, who was surrounded by Sam, Mark, Janelle and Tom Jones. "Kay, are you alright? We were worried about you." Mark said, rushing over to Kaolin and hugging her as if she'd disappear the next second.

Kaolin shrugged him off and shook Nina's shoulders. "Nina, c'mon girl wake up." She whimpered, tears slowly filling her eyes. Tom and Janelle sat on a couch, whispering comforting things to each other, glancing at Nina every so often. James was standing in the far left corner, away from everyone. His gaze as fixated on Nina, his eyes unwavering. Mark had his shoulders on Kaolin, for reassurance and Sam sat there in a chair, occasionally running a hand through her already very tangled mass of hair.

Nina lay there, unconscious and slowly, and subtly, she was breathing. Kaolin would miss the small rise and fall of her chest if she didn't look. "Nina don't leave us, not now." Kaolin said, and everyone could feel for Kaolin. She knew Nina better than anyone else, maybe even Nina herself. However, two hours later Nina showed no signs of recuperating to consciousness any time soon.

Still, they all sat there in the hospital room, no one speaking except when Dr. Shies came in to do a check up on Nina. The good news, she didn't seem to be getting any worse. The bad news, they didn't know what was causing her unconsciousness, or how to wake her up without causing any permanent damage to her or her organs.

Kaolin sat there in the armchair, staring at her friend. She'd not slept in at least twenty four hours when she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone apparating in the room. She was alone, as Tom and Janelle left to try and find someone who'd be able to help Nina, and the band had taken some sleep. Kaolin was advised by everyone to do so but she couldn't. Nina was in trouble and Kaolin would be there for her. The sound had aroused her enough that Kaolin looked up at the sound, expecting it to be a doctor or a visitor, but she completely fell out of her chair when she saw him there. Albus Dumbledore, in the flesh.

"Ah. Miss Simmons, don't want to hurt than ankle anymore than necessary." Albus said lightly, a small smile on his always calm face.

Eyes wide, mouth open, and gasping in disbelief, Kaolin stammered. "What-How-Who-When…Huh?" She managed to get out. To say she was surprised and confused would be quite the understatement.

Dumbledore just smiled kindly at her and sat down on a chair, and glanced at Nina. "Is this Miss Jones?" He asked, turning his gaze towards Kaolin and raising a questioning eyebrow.

Kaolin was still at a loss for words when he spoke, but she managed to speak. "No, Mrs. Jones is out with Mr.-" She began to say but then it dawned on her that he mean _Miss _as in younger and not _Ms. _as in unmarried. Kaolin had a sheepish look on her face when she realized it. "Oh, you mean Nina? Yeah, that's her. At least, when she wakes up." Kaolin said as she bit her lip and looking at her friend, worried.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Well, its better than what was meant to happen to her." Dumbledore mused aloud.

Kaolin looked at him, eyebrows raised and it was then she realized something. "Wait; are you the one of the ones that saved us?" Kaolin asked. It was easy to see that she was very grateful to have been saved. She remembered laying there, Nina passed out as a Dementor went up to her and just about kissed her before Kaolin saw this bright, white light surround them. The next thing she knew she was being taken to the hospital and being given potions for her ankle's pain.

A small smile from the old man ensured Kaolin that he was, indeed, one of the people that had saved her life. "Your friend was supposed to have been kissed yesterday night. That wasn't any ordinary dementor that attacked her. It was one of the older, most powerful of its kind. A few seconds within feet of this dementor would cause its victim to be unconscious, so there would be no escaping. Then, after a minute, you'd wake up without any happiness, or any emotion other than despair, fear, and longing. Its kiss would render its victim trapped within the confines of their own mind." Dumbledore explained to Kaolin.

She couldn't believe it. She'd never heard of such a monstrosity. "So what about the other forty or so dementors. They just appeared behind _Le Chet's_?" Kaolin asked. She couldn't believe that dementors just appeared behind a bar, which was where Kaolin and Nina had run to.

The old wizard shook his head. "No, Miss Simmons, they were sent their by someone. Someone who, until just last month, was considered dead." Dumbledore said with a very grave voice. Kaolin saw how old he looked, his wrinkles, his white hair, and his blue eyes staring at her behind his glasses.

"Voldemort?" She said, cocking her head to the side in surprise. Kaolin didn't think she could handle anymore surprises for the rest of the day. "He sent them? What was he playing at? He's just going to kill random Wizarding rock stars?" Kaolin asked, not believing why someone would do that. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Voldemort did it, after all he was the only person in the world she thought crazy enough to do it, but them? What did they do to him?

"Yes. Believe it or not, Voldemort didn't want Nina to move to Britain." Dumbledore said as if he were speaking at during an afternoon tea party instead of explaining to a seventeen year old that a mass murderer was out to get her best friend.

"What? Why? He didn't want her to stop making music with us? Or was he just bored and decided he'll go kill off the lead singer of an American band?" Kaolin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She just couldn't believe it at all. Voldemort wanted Nina dead, even at the expense of herself.

Dumbledore nodded. "It is true, Miss Simmons. Voldemort knows something no one else does, something that pertains to Miss Jones' future." He said. He knew more than he was letting on, but Dumbledore felt that Kaolin had enough on her mind at the moment.

"So he wants to kill her? I just don't understand. Why are you here?" Kaolin asked suddenly, wondering why he all of a sudden came.

"I felt it important you should know, and I don't think it'd be sufficient if many others knew. I'm here to protect Miss Jones and with the Order behind be I felt I should talk to you alone." Dumbledore said calmly once more.

It was kind of pissing Kaolin off how calm this crazy man could be in such a non calm situation. She felt like running up to him, slapping him, and yelling in his face that everything wasn't alright, that Nina was in a coma. However, she refrained herself from doing so, as it wouldn't be nice as he saved both of their lives, and spoke in a strained voice. "Okay, but is it still safe for her to go to Hogwarts?" Kaolin asked, worried.

Dumbledore nodded to her and spoke. "I think it'd be much safer, as Hogwarts is the safest place these days. During her summer she will be under the careful eyes of the Order and her home will be well protected against any attacks." Dumbledore informed the worried teen.

Kaolin sighed and visibly relaxed. "Great. So as soon as she wakes up her parents are moving, thinking that she'll be safer over there." Kaolin said, sinking back into her chair. It then hit her, how much sleep she didn't have and just how tired she really was. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and with it her will to stay awake. She yawned.

Dumbledore smiled gently to her. "That would be better. If you please, Miss Simmons, don't tell anyone what I've told you. Who knows if Voldemort has any spies amidst you or your friends?" Dumbledore said as he rose to leave but he stopped. Kaolin stared questioningly at him but followed his gaze and saw what made him stop from apparating back to wherever it was he was before he came there.

Nina. She was breathing stronger and you could see more color to her once pale face. "NINA!" Kaolin cried, lunging forward to her best friend and hugging her. Dumbledore smiled and apparated away. Moments later, Nina was sitting up, coughing. She took the tube away from her wrist and unplugged everything from her. A smile on her face, she hugged her best friend.

The staff came rushing in, hearing the scream, and their mouth's dropped when they saw Nina laying there. Awake. They pushed Kaolin off of her, with some effort, and Kaolin ran to get everyone else. The doctors began looking her over but they couldn't find anything wrong with her, other than the fact she'd spent the past day and a half in a coma. Asides from a few scrapes, Nina was as healthy as a girl could get.

An hour later, after many long hugs, visits from fans, a reporter, a news anchor, and many pictures, Nina was released from the hospital and sitting on her couch in her room. It was the last thing to send off before they apparated to their new home. The movers were setting everything up in the past day, and Nina was sitting with the band. James, however, remained quiet in the corner, staring off into a window. He'd shown up only because Mark dragged him to because he was not leaving without saying goodbye.

"You guys. This is it!" Nina said, a small tear trailing down her cheek. She's never quite imagined saying goodbye to her band, at least, not like she was about to. It was so surreal, and she didn't know if she could let go, at least, not fully.

"Yeah, finally. I never thought it'd really happen, you know?" Kaolin said her voice stained. It was easy to see how hard the girl was trying to remain strong, and not burst into hysterics. Kaolin always had to be strong, that's what Nina loved about her best fiend.

Mark turned towards Nina from his position sitting cross legged on the floor. "You know, you've always been like a sister you me, a younger, awesome, talented sister." Mark said, getting emotional. Nina couldn't help but let another tear or two slip as she got up and hugged him. He gave her a bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of her. "Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve the best, because you do." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. "And don't let Sam slip away from you." Nina said back, her voice breaking up. Mark let go of her and chuckled, but nodded, knowing she knew how he felt about the youngest member of their band.

Nina then turned to Sam, who was staring at her with those baby blue eyes that started leaking tears. Nina hugged her. "I hope you have fun, in England. Don't forget us, and I want you to write every week, keep us informed." Sam said, trying to act like she wasn't really sad, but everyone knew better. "I will." Nina said, her voice straining to be stronger. "Don't give up on Mark. He'll come around; sometimes he just needs a little push." Nina whispered to Sam, winking at her. Sam just smiled sadly back at her and nodded.

Turning to the far corner of her room, Nina faced James. When she looked at him, he turned towards her, feeling the piercing stare of her eyes. Mark, Kaolin, and Sam left for a moment, giving them the privacy that they so desperately needed. Closure. Something they both didn't want, but needed in order to move on. Nina walked over to him, stopping right before his tall, foot taller than herself, build. She looked into his grey orbs, her own violet one staring into them.

"Nina…" He said her name, those two syllables held so much emotion, so much desperation, wanting, hope, fear, and longing that it made Nina want to cry. "James…" She uttered, her voice barely reaching that what would be a whisper. Letting more tears escape from her violet eyes, Nina leaned her head against his strong chest. She stood there, crying. James hugged her, not wanting to let go. He didn't know if he was strong enough to let her go. After all those years he'd spent with her, since they were babies, he didn't know if he could loose the girl that meant so much to him. He'd always been there for her, to protect her when she needed it, as a shoulder to cry on, whenever she needed someone to talk to, James was always there. Now, she would leave him. He didn't think he could bare the pain that would bring. Part of him was in her, she owned part of his heart, as he did hers. Sighing, he rubbed her back to comfort her. A thought ran through his mind, one that he'd never taken into any type of consideration until that moment. _If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was. _James knew that he had to let her go, even if he did love her with all his heart. "Nina, I just want to say I'm sorry. I was a pain in the ass after the concert." James began, running a hand through his hair and then turned his gaze back towards the window. "Its just because I love you. And I'll always love you. I just have to let you go." James said, a lone tear escaping from his eye.

Nina's tears finally stopped coming down her cheeks, and she looked at him. Her eyes took in his strong profile and she bit her lip, hesitant to say what she was about to. She didn't want to let him go. "James," She said, bringing her hand to his face and making his gaze meet with hers. She nodded to him. "Its fine. I love you James, you know that. But," Nina said, and bit her lip once more. He started to look away again but she made him look at her. "We're not _in_ love anymore, James. We both know it." Nina said, the truth hurting the two of them. As much as she tried to tell herself otherwise, she was no longer in love with him.

James nodded solemnly. Nina was right, as always. But many parts of him didn't want to admit it. "So this is goodbye." James said, hugging her once more and kissing the top of her head softly. "Don't let England change you so much. And don't forget to write and all that!" James said, breaking the hug and forcing himself to be happy.

Nina laughed sadly and nodded. "I'm not changing for anyone." She said, looking up at James with a smile on her face. He wiped away some of the tearstains on her cheeks.

With that, Nina turned, and walked out of the room. She knew she was doing the right thing, leaving for Hogwarts. Her parents knew it too. It was safer, and Nina knew it. She felt content knowing she wouldn't be leaving any loose ends in America, only some really cool friend. Exiting her room, walking down the stairs, and heading to the parlor, Nina grinned. She didn't look back when she saw her parents who were standing there, ready to apparate when she would reach them. She wouldn't look back. She could only move forward. Looking back would make it all to harder for her to leave. Heaving one last, long, sigh, Nina took her parents hands, and they apparated her to her knew home in Number Five Private Dr., Surrey England.

She did it. Nina Jones had officially moved on, from James, from America. Now, she was Nina Marie Jones: teen witch/rock star princess extordinaire. She turned and smiled at her parents, both of whom were very glad she was standing there. That day she went into the coma scared them witless, and they had found it safest to move.

"Nina, honey, how do you like it?" Janelle, her mother, asked, walking around the kitchen they'd apparated to. Dumbledore had put a spell on some of the near by neighbors to make them think they say the family move in through driving, even though they hadn't.

Nina looked around. Her parents had just finished setting up everything, the pictures of her and her band, her small family, and even some of her at her concerts and promotional pictures were in frames on the walls of the hallway and living room. A grin grew on her face. "Its quaint. Perfect. It'll take some time getting used to it," Nina said truthfully. After all, you can't go from living in a huge mansion, to a little suburban house over night and be fine with it, at least, Nina couldn't. She liked it, though. "It looks like all those houses on the TV shows." Nina said, and it resembled what television saw as a Modern American Home. Except, she wasn't in America anymore. That, she knew, would take the most getting used to.

Janelle and Tom visibly relaxed when Nina accepted their home. They'd been so worried she wouldn't like it, and then they would've felt guilty about uprooting her life and leaving her to dry. But it seemed everything was working out for the best. Tom had gotten a hiatus on his movie producing, and would produce a television show called _Jamie's Heart_, which was a teenage British soap opera. Janelle would be director of it, so they'd have something to do while Nina was at school and help with the bills, though they had more than enough money. "That's great to here, baby." Janelle said, hugging her daughter. "Now your father and I will be busy most of the days out of the week, for the rest the summer so you'll be home alone. Dumbledore put a protection spell on the house; it's something like a Fidelius Charm, only it blocks any person who has the Dark Mark." Janelle said, letting go of Nina and giving her a comforting smile. She was dressed in a business suit and her brown hair was up in a professional bun; the essence of the business lady, that was what her mom was. Tom walked over and clasped his hand on Nina's shoulder.

"No parties while we're gone." He joked, causing Nina to playfully roll her eyes and smirk. "And we'll be home by nine or so tonight. You may feel a bit of jet lag, so if you do there is a potion for it in the medicine cabinet." Tom said, and Nina nodded.

"You two have fun. I think I'll take a jog around the neighborhood or write some songs in my room." Nina said, thinking of what she could do. Her parents nodded, and they both kissed her on the cheek goodbye. "Bye, kiddo." Tom said, and took his wand, hiding it in his jacket, while Janelle put hers in her purse. "See you, honey." Janelle said, and together they walked out of the living room and to their Mercedes Bins in the driveway.

Nina sighed and decided to go check out her room, a sudden inspiration for a song popping in her head. She ran up stairs, taking two at a time as she usually did when using stairs, and walked to the door that was painted black, with glow in the dark paint splattered on it, and neon green and pink splattered across it too. In calligraphy it had her name written right where the top of her head reached the door. Turning the knob and entering the threshold, Nina immediately felt at home. Her room wasn't as large as her old one, but this one fit her perfectly. In the far right corner of the room she had her bed, which was handing fro the ceiling by four chains on each of the ends. It was like an oversized swing! The bed clothes were a silky, light blue, and there were at least six pillows, every other one the same color as the bed clothes, and the others a zebra print, but with light blue and dark blue. It also had a canopy that descended from the roof in the middle of her bed, and went alongside the chains hanging from the roof. She grinned as she got on it, and then spotted her keyboard. She squealed. It was the one instrument she really knew how to play, the guitar she could but she just made up stuff on the guitar, as she couldn't read the notes so most of the time she was just strumming it and playing nothing in particular. Picking up the keyboard, she headed back over to her bed and looked for her stand. She saw it by her closet, which held a floor length mirror on the door. She put the keyboard on the stand and moved it over to the window. She had always loved the fresh air, so she opened the window. No less than twenty or so feet in front of her was another window which belonged to the occupants of Number Four Private Drive. She was curious as to who lived in the room, as it looked very small, but a light was on in one corner. The window was also open, but it seemed that the person that lived in the room was elsewhere. She turned back towards her keyboard and sat on a director's style chair that had Nina sewn on it. She began playing a tune that had been stuck in her head nearly all day, and was just bursting to get out. A few words started forming in her head and she just let the music carry her away.

"_You're like a poison,"_ She began to say, playing the tune in her head. "_Sinkin down into my veins,"_ She continued, singing with more emotion than she would admit. "_A dreadful…" _She stopped for a moment, trying to think of a word, repeating dreadful until she thought of a word _"A dreadful killer. Slowly taking me away. You're a poison. So deep I'm afraid." _Nina sang, her voice carrying through her room, and unknowingly out of her window. _"A poison that's slippin into me, Taking away all my dreams, Removing everything I see, Banishing away the hopes of simplicity…"_ She sang, her voice strong and growing. _"You're a poison."_ She stopped, and did a short piano ballad. _"Its something crazy, Something totally new, I thought I'd felt this before, But I guess that wasn't true."_ She trailed off, going down a piano scale, her voice slowly dying. She then continued singing, not even stopping and just letting the music grow stronger in her. "_You're like a poison, Sinkin down into my veins, A dreadful killer. Slowly taking me away. I'm gonna disappear, Be gone from this place, Cuz you're a poison existing in my veins. An icy blockade, stoppin everything in me. Something oh so new, This feeling that I get when I'm with you. The poison of you sinkin down through my veins, Somebody better come and stop me, Before I blow away. It's not something I'm used to, Not something I've been through, This strange feelin, I get from being into you. A total eclipse of the heart, A total blank stage of mind, A total immunity of everything surrounding me, Something so divine, You're like a poison, Sinkin down into my veins, A dreadful killer. Slowly taking me away. You're a poison…"_ Nina finished, doing one last piano scale and she dropped her hands from the keys. She sighed, running her hands over her face, still trying to get used to the feeling of finally being away, from James, Kaolin, Mark, Sam, even Christina. Not to mention jet lag was acting up. She suddenly felt really hyper. It'd nearly been morning when she'd left, around eight or so, and it was now one or two in England. The time difference she was going to have to get used to. A faint clapping sound made Nina's head turn, and to her utter surprise she saw a boy sitting on his windowsill, just like her.

"That was very good." He called out, his voice sounded a little familiar to Nina, but she couldn't place it.

A small blush arose on her cheeks as she realized her little performance had been overheard. "You heard?" She asked, very uncharacteristically embarrassed. Usually nothing embarrassed her, it came with the price of fame, but she'd meant for it to be a little show only for herself. Not for the ears of neighbors.

"Did you not want me to?" He asked, a small smile grew on his face, which Nina could still see even from the distance of the two houses. He was cute, and familiar but she just couldn't place his name. Not that she let it bother her at that particular moment, she was still trying to get over her semi-embarrassing moment.

She shook her head. "Not really, I was just making up stuff." Nina said, trying to regain her cool composure. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed, it wasn't like her at all.

The boy laughed, and then spoke, his voice carrying over to her. "It was good, either way." He said, fully smiling. At this, Nina couldn't help but smile and equal one, and a majority of her embarrassment faded by now. "Did you just move in?" He asked, and Nina just realized how hot his British accent was, and how perfectly it fitted him.

Nina nodded. "Is it that obvious?" She asked, laughing lightly at her own expense.

He laughed with her and shook his head. "Not really, its just that house has been empty for ages, and you've got an accent." He said, a cool smile on his face. He looked pale, and like he'd gone weeks without sleep, but he was still a cool, loquacious guy and Nina couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

She wanted to say he was the one with an accent, before she realized that everyone here sounded the same to them, just like in America she sounded like everyone else. "Just moved in about an hour ago." Nina called back to him.

He nodded. "How about a tour of life in the suburbs?" He asked her, and Nina couldn't help but let her heart flutter slightly, her gut feeling a bit queasy. She nodded, too afraid of what she may let slip if she said anything. "Be down in a minute." He said, and turned away from the window.

Nina couldn't get her mind off of the boy, he was different, and cute (which didn't hurt at all) and Nina liked him. Not in that special way, but he could definitely make a good friend, and maybe even more one day? She got off of the windowsill and headed downstairs, her mind still slightly muddled with thoughts of the boy. She wondered why he'd seemed so familiar. She shook her head, trying to clear all of her thoughts. She took a quick glance in the mirror, and pulled up her auburn hair into a pony tail on top of her head. Satisfied, she was taken out of her thoughts by a knocking on her door. Nearly jumping, she walked over to door and opened it to reveal the guy the guy next door. "Hey." Nina greeted, and stepped outside, her flip flops hitting the cement. "I never got your name, by the way." Nina said, taking him in for the first time. She swore she'd seen his face and name before, but just couldn't place it. His pitch black hair, very unruly, his emerald green eyes, so contrasting to her purple ones, and his scar.

He smiled. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He greeted, extending his hand. Nina smacked her hand against her forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She thought, and felt very stupid for not recognizing it before. Harry stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

Nina turned towards him, and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I knew that. I can't believe I didn't recognize you before. I'm Nina Jones." Nina said, shaking his hand, her celebrity grin splashed against her tanned face. He smiled back at her.

"I take it you're that famous rock star from America that is all over the muggle news who suddenly moved over to England?" Harry asked, and Nina nodded to him.

"The one and only." She said, grinning. She then titled her head. "Its all over the news?" She asked, feeling vaguely self-conscious.

Harry nodded. "Well, at least the channel my cousin keeps it on. Though, now I know why." He said, smiling. "I think he likes you." Harry said, amusement in his voice.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Great, just tell me he isn't some perverted thirteen year old." Nina joked, but was dead serious. She had enough of those when she was in school, and didn't want the same. Her neighbor, no less.

"Well, he's sixteen, not thirteen. Though, can't say he can't be perverted, or smarter, than one." Harry said, a very serious look on his face. Nina groaned, taking a step down her steps. Harry followed behind her.

"Great, that's what I need. I'll make sure to lock my door and windows at night." Nina said, equally serious. She couldn't help but feel very weirded out by the fact that her neighbor could possibly be some perverted stalker type. Though, somewhere in her mind, she wished she wasn't so famous.

Harry laughed and began to lead her around the block, Nina subconsciously following in step. "So," Nina began, usual she was the one that started conversations. "What is Surrey like, and Hogwarts?" Nina asked, knowing that must be the school he went to. After all, he was a wizard, and it was the best school in England, maybe the world.

He thought for a moment, and said truthfully, "Very dull." He said with a light laugh. "Hogwarts is the best. My friends and I tend to be the bringers of drama there, but it keeps life interesting." In truth, he was still recovering over Sirius's death, which happened two months ago. But he knew he had to move on, it was for the very best. He'd written Dumbledore to see if Harry could get some portrait with Sirius in it, and Dumbledore said he'd look into it.

"I guess we'll have to liven up the place." Nina joked. "I hear Hogwarts is the best school, and Dumbledore said it'd be a lot safer for me to go there than in Salem." Nina said with a shrug. She hadn't really minded the transition, when she thought about it, because it was something she very much needed. She and Breakdown needed it, the world needed it. Well, maybe that was pushing it.

"Dumbledore? You've already talked to him?" He asked, surprised evident in his voice.

Nina laughed and nodded. "What? Was I not supposed to? He's a great guy, and not to mention very smart. He's the one that put some kind of magic to protect my house from anymore dementors that may want to kill me." Nina said, entirely in a joking manner but was dead serious.

Harry's eyes widened. "They attacked you?" He said, surprised. "That's fare from home." He said, looking away in thoughts. "I guess Voldemort is controlling them. Why would they want to attack you?" He asked, very curious.

Nina shrugged. "I guess." Not really sure why they had attacked her. "I don't know. Dumbledore does, and I think Kaolin knows, but they won't spill. Its annoying, you know? Being kept in the dark like this." Nina said, kicking a rock ten or so feet in front of her.

Harry just stood there, in silence. "Well, whatever-" He began but Nina never got the chance to hear what it was he wanted to tell her because suddenly Nina heard that very familiar clicking sound, and she turn and ran. "Damn Paparazzi!" Nina said, grabbing Harry's hand and running back towards her house, which proved a little difficult in her flip flops. Harry was still in a daze, and just ran with her.

When they reached her house, she opened the door and quickly got inside, closing and locking the door, then covering every window with a shade and throwing herself on her couch. Harry had seated himself on a couch. "That was very," He began, but trailed off.

Nina sighed and laughed bitterly. "Annoying? Tell me about it." She said, lying back and closing her eyes for a moment. Her heart was still racing from the run and it was beating very loudly in her chest. It was then she wondered if it wasn't just from the run, but something-or someone-else. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. To her, he was just the boy next door.


	5. He's Just the Boy Next Door To Me: Pt 2

_**Chapter Five: He's Just The Boy Next Door To Me:: Part Two **_

After being rudely interrupted by the paparazzi, Nina and Harry get to know each other. Witty remarks, snappy snaps, and interesting conversations follow the two teen celebrities. A few stray lyrics, some semi-embarrassing threatening, and even some pillow fights ensue.

Author's Note:

Since I can't reply to reviews, I don't know why, something won't let me, I will post the people who have posted a Character.

The list:

**actress19**

**babygurl1012**

So, make your submissions today to see if your character could be in the story!

---------

_Recap:_

"_Yes. Believe it or not, Voldemort didn't want Nina to move to Britain." Dumbledore said as if he were speaking at during an afternoon tea party instead of explaining to a seventeen year old that a mass murderer was out to get her [Kaolin's] best friend._

"_Nina, I just want to say I'm sorry. I was a pain in the ass after the concert." James began, running a hand through his hair and then turned his gaze back towards the window. "Its just because I love you. And I'll always love you. I just have to let you go." James said, a lone tear escaping from his eye. _

"…_**Something so divine, You're like a poison, Sinkin down into my veins, A dreadful killer. Slowly taking me away. You're a poison…" **__Nina finished, doing one last piano scale and she dropped her hands from the keys. She sighed, running her hands over her face, still trying to get used to the feeling of finally being away, from James, Kaolin, Mark, Sam, even Christina. Not to mention jet lag was acting up. She suddenly felt really hyper. It'd nearly been morning when she'd left, around eight or so, and it was now one or two in England. The time difference she was going to have to get used to. A faint clapping sound made Nina's head turn, and to her utter surprise she saw a boy sitting on his windowsill, just like her. _

_Harry just stood their, in silence. "Well, whatever-" He began but Nina never got the chance to hear what it was he wanted to tell her because suddenly Nina heard that very familiar clicking sound, and she turn and ran. "Damn Paparazzi!" Nina said, grabbing Harry's hand and running back towards her house, which proved a little difficult in her flip flops. Harry was still in a daze, and just ran with her._

_Nina sighed and laughed bitterly. "Annoying? Tell me about it." She said, lying back and closing her eyes for a moment. Her heart was still racing from the run and it was beating very loudly in her chest. It was then she wondered if it wasn't just from the run, but something-or someone-else. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. To her, he was just the boy next door._

------

Harry laughed and nodded. "I was going to say rude, but annoying works to. Is it like that all the time?" He asked from next to her on the couch. Nina opened her eyes and nodded. She leaned up with her back against the couch. Her heart was still racing, and she could feel it pumping through her veins, even through her thighs, which made her shorts move a bit.

"Sometimes worse. I'll be getting ready to get out of a concert, and suddenly my exit is block off with about fifty members of the press, twenty clicking cameras, and about three camera crews. You think they'd have something better to do then follow a sixteen year old around all day." Nina said, a bit bitterly, staring at the white ceiling.

"You're famous, it comes with the price of fame." Harry said, not really sympathetic. He knew how she felt, well, not exactly. But he'd been goggled at, and stalked so bad he locked himself in his dorm during the year. Luckily, it was only wizards that new his story, Nina had wizards and muggles alike following her, and he felt a little bad for her. "And I'm sure you love every minute of he." He teased, a smirk on his face.

Nina leaned up, facing him, and rolled her eyes. "I do not!" She said in a very unconvincing voice. Truth was, she really kind of did love it. It gave her the attention she wanted, especially when her parents were always busy when she was a child. "Alright, maybe I do, it doesn't make me bad or anything." She giggled leaning back against the back of the couch.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "No, it only makes you human." He said, leaning back with her against the couch. Their shoulders met, Nina's bare one against his white shirted shoulder. Her heart started beating wildly again, nearly making her tank top start to move because of its power. She took a few calming breaths and nodded to Harry. "Human is good." She said, almost breathless. She'd never really gotten so, worked up?, this close to a guy before. Maybe when she and James were going out, and after a very heated making out session. Maybe it was a side effect to some potion she'd taken at the hospital, or maybe it was a reaction to the jet lag.

Harry didn't say anything more, and just sat next to her, shoulder's still touching. They both remained quiet for the next couple of moments, both trying to think of anything to say. Harry couldn't get his mind right, as it suddenly went to blank whenever he'd bumped against Nina. Nina was trying to steady her heart, and her blood pressure, which was through the roof.

"So, you like Surrey so far?" Harry asked lamely, sitting up a bit and turning towards her. Nina felt reluctant when she lost his touch, and turned with him so that they were both sitting sideways on the couch, and crossed legged. Their shoulders were touching the back of the couch.

Nina nodded, smiling. "It's quaint. But so not the life I was used to living in Beverly Hills. It's quite the transition from mansion, to suburbia in just a few seconds." Nina said, laughing a bit. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I would think so. So your mom and dad?" He asked, and Nina told him of her mom, Janelle Jones, and how she'd made her way into the trials of Hollywood, and how her mom met her dad, then they fell in love. Then came along Nina, who was gifted with a talented singing voice, and four best friends who changed her world, in many ways than one.

"What about you?" Nina asked after she finished telling her life story, which took about thirty minutes. She ended with the goodbyes, even mentioned James a bit, but not as detailed as he was to her. Not the secret kisses they had when going out, how he was her first many things; kiss, boyfriend, best guy friend, drummer, love, first person she ever slapped, first time she ever got her heart broke, first heart she ever broke. He held a small, very special place in her heart.

"Me? Everyone knows my story. Voldemort hears prophecy, he wants to kill me because of my mum and dad, and then he kills them, but can't kill me because of my mum's love." Harry shrugged and said nonchalantly. Nina rose her eyebrows at him, and shook her head.

"I don't want to know the famous Harry, not the story I can read in the History books. I want to know Harry. Just Harry." She said, leaning to the side, against the back of the couch they were sitting on.

"Well, after being brutally tortured thanks to my aunt and uncle, and cousin; the Dursleys, I found out I am a wizard. Then first year I met Ron and Hermione, my two best friends, and we found the sorcerer's stone and I battled Voldemort once more." He began, speaking a little quick, but Nina followed. "Then my uncle put bars on my window when I was twelve, and I met Dobby the house elf who saved my life a few times after that." He began, and then started to rant off of his second year, about how he met Ginny-his number one fan-and how he felt so alone when he was the only person who could speak parsletongue and how people were scared of him. Nina felt sorry for him, after all being twelve and being alone wasn't very good. When she was twelve she was making the band, he was battling Voldemort again! He told her everything, from third year when he met Sirius, and found out the truth about his parent's death, and how Peter Pettigrew got away. She didn't like him already. He also told her of his fourth year, and how he started liking some girl named Cho-whom Nina instantly disliked at this point, especially when she told him of her betrayal in his fifth year- and the Triwizard Tournament. When he spoke of Cedric, he started joking up, and Nina hugged him. "He died." Harry said solemnly, very limp in her arms. She hugged him tighter, and he relaxed a bit, hugging her back. "It wasn't your fault." She stated the obvious. "Voldemort wanted him dead. So he died." Nina said simply, and Harry shook his head. "Maybe so, but-" He began but Nina cut him off. "Harry don't fret about it. It won't change anything." She said sternly and then Harry continued with his most recent year, fifth year. He easily told of Sirius, and Nina could see how much Harry had loved him, as when he spoke of Sirius he always had a twinkle in his eye, and a small smile on his face. He also told her of his first kiss even, with Cho-which made her blood boil, especially when Cho betrayed them-and how Rita Skeeter had found her way back into his life, causing ruckus once more. He told her of his dreams, and Snape and how he'd gotten Occlumency lessons, but they ended when Snape didn't want him anymore. Harry didn't tell her about how he'd seen his father in Snape's memories. But he told her of everything else that happened, and she laughed when he told her of Umbrige. After he finished with the incident in the Ministry of Magic, Nina felt very sorry for him. He lived a really bad life, all because Voldemort was some insane crazy psychopath that was mad because a baby caused him to loose his life. "…And here I am." He finished, and Nina smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry." She said, her breath barely above a whisper. She didn't really know what else to say.

"For what? It's not your fault." He said easily, and they two sat there in quiet, both unsure of what to say. Nina sat there, lost inside of her thoughts, and Harry was quiet. Nina now felt bad for bringing up the subject, and making Harry relive all of those memories, as it obviously effected him somehow. Nina felt at a loss for words, but when her phone ran she made a jump for it behind her. Picking up the receiver, she said a quick hello into it.

A loud squeal reached her ears and she new instantly who it was. "Kaolin, calm down before I go deaf." Nina said, holding the phone away from her ear. Kaolin finally stopped screaming and kept repeating, "Oh my gosh!" Over and over till Nina spoke again. "What?" Nina asked, rolling her eyes at Kaolin's actions. The seventeen year old could be so crazy at times.

"Why didn't you tell me! I thought we were best friend!" Kaolin screamed, so loud that Harry could hear her. A small smile was playing at his lips but Nina just mock glared at him.

"Tell you what? Kay, what the hell are you talking about?" Nina asked, really having no clue what Kaolin was talking about.

Nina heard a sigh of frustration and Nina rolled her eyes. Kaolin could be so overdramatic. "Are you crazy! You know what I'm talking about! It's all over the news over here! You and Harry Potter! What the f-" Kaolin began but Nina put her hand over the phone and rolled her eyes. _Damn paparazzi_. Nina thought, and Harry raised his eyebrows at her, clearly amused and was hearing their conversation loud and clear. "Kay, you know not to believe everything you see on the news, right? And besides, you know just as well as I what happened right before I left, I'm not a whore that's gonna jump all over the guys here just because I'm single." Nina said, rolling her eyes once more. Kaolin could be so crazy sometimes that Nina couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Right, so if there is anything, you'd tell me right?" Kaolin asked, suddenly very serious. Nina rolled her eyes, so very Kaolin. She's in another country and just moved on from James, and Kaolin wants to know if Nina is with a boy. Nina chuckled lightly.

"Of course, Kay. You know I-" Nina began but Harry, yes Harry, cut her off.

"What is with your friend?" Harry asked, knowing he was loud enough to have Kaolin hear him.

A squeal was the confirmation that Kaolin had, indeed, heard him and Nina knew she'd never hear the end of it. She shot Harry a death look, who just smirked and shrugged innocently. "NINA MARIE JONES!" Kaolin screamed so loud that Nina had to hold it away from her ear. "Is that him! He's at your house! I thought you-" Kaolin began but Nina rolled her eyes, and hung up. She knew she'd probably be yelled at later, or receive a howler from Kaolin, or maybe even a visit in the fireplace, but Nina was about to kill Harry right there.

"What is your problem?" Nina asked, throwing on of the couch pillow's at him, a mock angry look on her face. But really she was just glad the semi-awkward silence between them was over. The pillow collided with his face, and he let out a small Oof, and Nina giggled. "That's what you get. You know that Kay is probably going to floo over here right now and-" Nina began but once again he cut her off, this time with the couch pillow she'd thrown at him, and the pillow hit her in the face.

Her jaw dropped and she started hitting him with the pillow behind her. What followed was a pillow fight, in which Nina was smacking Harry on the head for what he did, and Harry only able to shield his face and hit Nina on her hip, as she was towering on her knees over him. He stopped hitting her, and just shielded the pillow over his face. "Say," Nina began, then whacked him, "you're," another whack, "sorry." One hard whack and she was about to whack him again when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She was towering above him, some of her hair falling out of the pony tail on top of her head, and her heart thundering as it had when she ran back to the house. Her chest was rising and falling because of her rapid breathing. Nina was stunned when he did this, and even more so when she realized his strength. She realized that Quidditch and constantly battling Voldemort must do wonders to his build. Curiously, she wondered what was beneath white tee shirt, and she bit back a smile. What was under it had to be good if he was strong enough to hold her above him like he did.

Harry stared up at her, as he was holding her above him with his hands. He could feel her pulse in his wrists, and he wondered if she could feel his own rapid heart beat that he knew wasn't because of the pillow fight, which hadn't taken much effort. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, just like her's. He stared at her, and she stared back. Neither of them moved, neither of them said anything, and they just stayed like that. After ten or so minutes, but what seemed like hours to the two of them, Harry lost his grip when Nina hiccupped and she fell on top of him.

A very calm silence fell between them, not that there was space between them, and Nina just stared at him, transfixed by his emerald green eyes that held so much knowledge, experience, pain so bad that Nina wanted to take it away from him. Harry just stared at her, amazed at the uniqueness of her purple orbs. She was different. He liked different. Suddenly all of his worries were washed away just by staring at her. He didn't know what happened, but he was sure it wasn't something normal. He loved the feeling.

They stayed intertwined like that for another ten or so minutes until Nina heard a familiar shriek from the fireplace. The loud noise caused Nina and Harry to jump, then fall to the ground, this time Harry on top of Nina. He couldn't say he wasn't excited by this, but it ended sooner than he liked as Nina had to push him off of her. "NINA! Kay was right, you-" Came the shrieking voice of Kalina, and Nina saw Jessica and Kaolin pop their heads through the fireplace also. They must be at Kaolin's house, as she has one of the biggest fireplaces. "I can't believe-" Kalina muttered. She was a friend from Salem, and Nina knew Kaolin was itching to tell someone who knew Harry Potter, and went all the way to apparate to Salem and back. "What?" Jessica asked, staring, along with Kalina, in amazement at Harry, He suddenly felt like an object on display in a museum and felt uncomfortable.

Nina groaned and pushed herself out from under Harry, who was still slightly over her. Not that she wanted to leave the warmth of his body, but she rolled her eyes at her friends. "Guys, just leave. Kaolin doesn't-" Nina began, and was cut off once more. She was getting really tired of being cut off all the time.

"Nina, you hung up on me. What was I suppose to think you were doing!?" Kaolin said incredulously. It was clear Kaolin felt a bit left out, as they always told each other everything. Nina just rolled her eyes and spoke. "You didn't have to bring them! We were just talking. Its nice to get to know neighbors." Nina said, and Harry stood there, still slightly uncomfortable at being goggled at by Jessica and Kalina.

"I wish I could get to know my neighbor like you do, Nina." Jessica said, a smirk on her face. Nina rolled her eyes.

"This is why we're leaving." Nina said, taking Harry's hand and leading him upstairs to her room, annoyed at how her friends intruded on her life. She couldn't blame them really, but it would be nice for them to ask before they popped in.

When she reached her room, she sighed in frustration. Walking over to her bed, she threw herself on it, and pushed it back and forth with her legs. Harry was just staring in amazement at her room, it being about four times the size of his. He walked over to her windowsill, the place where he'd first seen her a few hours ago. He sat down, and looked over at her. "So are most of your friends like that or only the girls?" He asked, not bothering to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Nina got up and smirked at him. "You're lucky it wasn't Mark, or John, or even James. They'd tear you apart." Nina said casually, with a shrug of her shoulders. He widened his eyes and walked over to her, sitting next to her. "But your lucky they're muggles. If James saw you he'd probably do some damage." Nina teased, turning to face him. Harry rolled his eyes. "If Voldemort can't kill me, what makes you think that some muggle can?" He said, very arrogantly that Nina laughed and shook her head.

"I never said kill you. There are far worse things than death, Mr. Potter." Nina said, smirking at him. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Name one." He teased. She pretended to have a thoughtful on her face, and then tilted her head to the side. A smirk grew on his face and she leaned closer to him so that she could whisper in his ear. "Well, it's like fixing a dog." Nina said wryly, and leaned back to see the wounded look on his face. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding!" Nina said, hitting him upside the head with a pillow. He laughed back at her, rolling his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that." He said, and taking the pillow from her hands, hitting her with it. She mock glared and him and tackled him for the pillow. The two ended up, once more, intertwined. This time Nina was on bottom, on her bed, and Harry on top. Nina's heart was thundering and her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. Harry's heart began beating rapidly and his chest rising and falling with each hurried breath he took. The two just stared at each other, not interrupted by any phone calls, fireplaces. They just lay there, breathing heavily and staring at each other. An impulse overcame both of them and soon they found their faces slowly growing closer together, now merely two inches apart. Their breath mingled together, almost as one. That's when it happened. Nina didn't know what had come over her, and Harry's mind was still muddled with thoughts from everything that had happened recently; from Dumbledore's Army, to the Ministry of Magic incident, to Sirius's death, to meeting Nina, to his nightmares, to being close to Nina.

Their lips met in a fiery explosion, which ended all too soon for the both of them. From the moment his lips met her's, Nina was shocked and pulled back, somewhat reluctantly, and just stared at Harry. She bit her lip, so many thoughts flying through her head. Harry looked embarrassed, as if he wished he could take away what he did.


	6. Among A Night in Shining Armor: Pt 1

_**Chapter Seven: Part Two:: Among a Night in Shining Armor**_

Part two of:

A summer full of paparazzi stalked teens, stolen moments, scandalous outings, and harassing phone calls. And those words that can mean the most to a person, and tear apart the life of another. Nina and Harry find out that fame is not always everything, and that in the unlikeliest of people there can be found what you have always been looking for.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I wanna thank all those who have left reviews that have helped me to continue writing the story! You guys, it means a lot to me!!_

_---------_

_Recap:_

"_I'm sorry. I…err; I don't know what came over me." Harry mumbled, still on top of her, pinning her to her own bed. Not that he realized it. No, his mind was to full of the incredible-ly short, possibly idiotic-thing he just did. He was half torn from speaking, and doing it again, even though it was very clear that Nina didn't want to; she pushed him off her didn't he? It didn't even occur to him that Nina hadn't finished pushing him off her; she just pushed him up so she could catch her breath._

"…_wants me to find it. Barely seen all summer and he just wants me to… I want…Winky wants…Impossible yes she is…-bby would much rather-" Nina heard bits and peaces of what sounded like a high, squeaky voice mumbling under its breath. Unsure of what it was, but not really alarmed by it, Nina pulled open the fridge. She bit back a scream as what she saw._

"_But it's not that bad for you. I mean it hardly-" Nina began but then stopped when she saw Dobby continue shaking his head. She started curiously at him, "What?" She asked._

_Dobby nodded. "Harry Potter told Dobby to make sure Winky doesn't drink any more. Then everything will get better. Dobby feels bad for Harry Potter also; he has so much on his shoulders that Dobby wants to help. But Harry Potter made Dobby promise never to try and save his life again." Dobby said, shaking his head and sounding as if he was remembering a fond memory. Nina figured Dobby must've known Harry quite well, and for a while just from the way Dobby spoke of Harry._

_More words appeared, and Nina smiled. It wasn't so foolish. Rushed, maybe, but Nina couldn't deny that she hadn't been secretly wanting him to kiss her. It could be just rebounding, that much she figured was half the reason she had willed it, and even let him._

_----_

A smile graced Nina's lips, and she couldn't be mad at Harry at that moment in time. No, she found it hard to maintain any anger towards the male wizard. As a matter of fact, there was just something about him that stopped her from being able to hold any form of annoyance towards the boy who lived. She couldn't quite place just exactly what it was that made her anger for Harry just dissipate; as if just turning to dust and floating away in the air unseen by anyone. Not that Nina took to holding many grudges, the opposite really. But still, she couldn't help but wonder.

She grabbed a pen from the coffee table in front of the couch and began to scribble back her reply on the paper under what Harry had just written her.

_I'm not mad at you. It wasn't foolish- it was mutual. Just one question- what is with the house elf?_

Nina love writing. Granted, she couldn't pull off a poem or a story- she made decent essay grades- but her main writing outlet and talent lay solely in her song writing. A song could be called a poem, but Nina preferred to just refer to it as a song, because she sang it. Her songs read as poems didn't have the impact they had whenever she sang them as songs.

A few moments later and Harry's handwriting appeared on the paper once more.

**It's honestly a long story, which would take up about twelve pieces of parchment and I don't have that kind of patience. I just felt awkward after I kissed you, and Dobby was the only way I could talk to you without making a complete fool of myself. At least not anymore than I already had. So, you aren't mad?**

Nina chuckled and rolled her eyes. Guys. They weren't as complicated as she once thought- in fact they were quite simple most of the time. But Harry seemed to have a bit of a knack for making things complicated for her, and with that also his life. However, Nina found herself liking that about him. She couldn't quite place why or exactly how she liked that about him, but she did, and she couldn't really stop that either. Rebound or not, Nina felt something for the boy wizard.

_Right… No, I'm not mad at you. I said that, didn't I? Don't answer that. Rhetorical question. But I don't see why you are still over there. Its empty here, and I'm bored. You should come and hang out with me._

She wrote on the paper, a grin growing on her soft pink lips. Yes, she could be going a bit fast, but Nina liked having fun. She simply wasn't one to sit around and waist time thinking too much, it usually got her in to some form of trouble. She wanted to live and enjoy the moment. To live for the present, not the past and not worrying about the future. Fun was what she needed, and she knew just how to get that. Nina was a girl who saw what she wanted, then went for it. Sure, it wasn't always the safest thing, however it may be, it worked for her.

**Sure, I'll be right over.**

The shortened reply came in Harry's scrawl, or handwriting. Nina grinned and returned to the kitchen to see Dobby still there. He seemed to be ranting to himself. Nina felt a little awkward, not knowing just exactly what she was going to tell Dobby.

"Err- Dobby, you can go…wherever it is you usually go. Harry and I straightened things up, or are going to. So…" Nina just trailed off, standing there a bit awkwardly. She placed the paper on the counter and turned when she heard the door opened. Just then, Dobby apparated out of the kitchen. Grinning, Nina ran to the kitchen door to open it for the person whom had knocked.

She opened it, then smiled when she saw Harry. As he entered the threshold, she pulled him into a hug. "You're not stupid, and I'm not mad." Nina whispered in her ear mid-hug. This was what she needed, a friend right now. Though, and the same time, she felt as if she were cheating. On Kaolin's friendship, on the band, just plain cheating. Nina broke away from Harry and they stood there. Nina tried to not let her thoughts linger on the past, namely the band and her friends she left behind in America. This was her new life, she had to get used to that. She was in Britain, not America. She left behind everyone, and she had to start her no life somewhere, didn't she?

hr

"-NO! Are you serious?!" Nina squealed in a very teenager girlish squeal- however unlike her it had been-, laughing with Harry as they sat on her bed, telling each other stories about their pasts and things they had went through. Harry just finished telling Nina about a Christmas prank Sirius had pulled the last Christmas they were together. Nina could tell just how much Harry had loved him from the way Harry spoke of his fallen God-father.

"What can I say? He was a Marauder alright. I guess it just goes with the Marauders. Speaking of which, Remus said he was-" Harry began but was cut off by a knock on the door downstairs. Curious as to who would be visiting the teenage star, he just kept quiet and didn't even bother to finish his sentence. Nina hopped off her bed, and walked to her bedroom door.

"C'mon, let's go see who it is!" Nina said, jumping down the stairs, two at a time. Harry followed close behind her down the stairs. They arrived in the hall, right in front of the door. Nina stood on her tip-toes to look through the peep whole. It was then she realized how much she was going to have to adjust to Europe, and Great Britain. She was used to have a glass door, to just see who was on the other side. Now, her door was solid, and only a peephole to see whom was a-knocking. She let the thought roll out of her head and just stood to see if she could recognize the person at the door. She was a mere five foot five inches, not a giant but not short enough to be a midget, but around average. Nina couldn't say she recognized the person, she didn't think it was a muggle, but she couldn't place who it was. He didn't look bad, but Nina cautiously opened the door. The man was taller than her, by at least a foot. His hair was a sandy brown, but looked to be graying prematurely. His face was pale, and had scars hidden on his face. He couldn't have been more than forty, even if he didn't really look it. His eyes were a golden brown. Nina pulled open the door even more and stepped back, surprised by the fact that there was a stranger on her doorstep. Harry jumped down beside her and looked at the man in the doorway. Almost as soon as he saw the man and took into recognition of whom he was, a grin spread across his face. Completely oblivious to Nina, Harry ran to the man and engulfed him in a large hug. The man, breaking off his hard exterior, let a smile grow on his scared face.

"Remus!" Harry called out happily. He was truly enthralled to see this man, and Nina could only assume by the name Harry had called him that this was the infamously famous Remus Lupin. "What are you doing here?" Harry was glad to have him here. It'd been a while since Harry had seen him, and he had missed the old werewolf.

"What am I doing here? Honestly; Harry you should know by now that Dumbledore knows better than to leave you unwatched for even the slightest second. Not to mention I heard that a Ms. Jones would be attending my alma mater this year?" Remus asked, turning his head inquisitively towards Nina as he asked the last question, expecting an answer.

Not that she was uncomfortable with strangers, on the contrary really. But the moment the two males had been in the same room after Remus stepped in, Nina felt a sense of history the two had, and a bond that not words could describe. Through his father, Nina could only assume, Harry was more than one ways connected to Remus Lupin. Nina could only nod, her mouth dry. She also knew that, until his seventeenth birthday, Remus was the guardian of Harry.

"Nina, he won't bite, you can speak." Harry teased Nina a bit, and then winked at Remus.

Again, Nina felt out of place, sensing an inside joke between the male wizards. "Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts this year." Nina joked out.

Harry's grin disappeared and in place of it was a small smile. "So, Dumbledore? When does he not know everything that's going on with me?" Harry said. Both a joke and serious question. Remus understood. Albus Dumbledore. How did the man do it?

"Who knows, Harry? Who knows?" Remus trailed off.

"Anyways, lets head into the living room." Nina said, leading the two of them to the room. She felt herself adjusting to the air that the two wizards created together, and after a few moments she felt calm and relaxed enough to maybe have a decent and lengthy conversation with the two of them.

"So, Remus, why did Dumbledore send you?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch next to Nina, not bothering to hide the close proximity between the two. Rather, he enjoyed it as much as she was.

Remus smiled. "Always to the point. Well as you know Ms. Jones-" Remus began but Nina cut him off, not bothering to even contemplate how rude it was.

"Nina. Please call me Nina." She said with a smile and a nod to continue.

A nod to say he understood, Remus continued. "Nina is attending Hogwarts with us. As it is, one famous wizard is enough to handle with the school and all its power. Dumbledore has asked me, as a favor, to keep and eye on you two before the summer ends, and maybe during the year at Hogwarts… Dumbledore has asked me to take a small job at the school. I would be there a few days out of the week, keeping an eye on things that he can't while the Order and things aren't too busy." Remus explained. No lies. Not false pretenses. He knew Harry was sick and tired of that, and with the death of Sirius, a man the two had deeply cared about, Remus knew Harry was in the same pain that Remus was, if not more for he'd not known Sirius before the war, and how the war had changed Sirius the first and second time.

Harry and Nina both nodded, understanding what Remus was telling them. "Basically, your like our babysitter?" Nina asked, making sure her assumptions were true.

Remus nodded to confirm. "Although I won't be hovering over the two of you twenty four seven, I will be watching. Throughout the rest of the summer I will be somewhere nearby, incase anything happens. Dumbledore said its best for you two, myself also." Remus looked to Harry, and Harry knew how his old professor felt. They were both mourning the lost of a great man. Sirius Black.

"Well you lucked out, because we're probably the two coolest, famous teenage wizards in this world!" Nina said, lightening the mood with a toothy grin and a bubbly voice.

The two males laughed at the slight silliness of Nina, but nodded. "True, Remus." If it were anyone else "babysitting" him, Harry may have been pissed. But he knew Remus.

Nina knew they'd have fun with the remainder of the summer. With Remus and Harry, Nina figured for the remaining time until September first she'd have the time of her life. "And I'm going to assume by coming here you're starting today?" Nina asked after a few moments to fantasize about the remainder of her summer break.

"Yes, Dumbledore's orders." Remus said.

Normally, Harry would be, once again, aggravated that the old man did this to him once again. But with Nina there, he couldn't see what was so bad about spending the summer with two incredibly fun people. "What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry had, almost, forgotten his best friends.

"Not to worry, Harry, Ron and Hermione can come visit anytime, that is with their parents permission." Remus said.

Nina smiled. She'd get to meet them. From the way Harry talked about the two, they sounded like an old married couple that should just hurry up and get together so they can give the fighting something worth fighting about.

"Great." Harry smile, happy. Now the only thing left to do was to decide what they were going to do. "What do we do now?" Harry asked Nina.

"I'm up for some shopping." Nina said, a grin on her face.

The two males groaned. Shopping. What was it with females and the weird obsession they had for shopping? Shoe shopping? Clothes shopping? Window shopping? No such thing that didn't last at least a few hours. "You want to go shopping?" Harry groaned, not bothering to hide his discontent.

"Of course! I wanna check out the latest broom and Quidditch stuff. Plus I need a new guitar pick." Nina said looking at Harry like he was crazy.

At the mention of Quidditch both Harry and Remus looked happier. "Oh, well then what are we waiting for! Off to Diagon Alley!" Harry popped up, Nina right behind him. Remus chuckled as Nina lead them to the fireplace. Remus would go first, Nina behind him, and Harry behind her.

One by one the witch and wizards left Number Five Private Dr. and entered Diagon Alley. The smell of magic and all things magical was in the hair. All three of them felt…at home.


End file.
